


When He Comes Back

by immortallycrazed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Pining, Stiles Has Issues, Temporary Character Death, The Alpha Pack, and, and feelings, description of post mortem care, of awakening, one-sided steter, sterek, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortallycrazed/pseuds/immortallycrazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets kidnapped by the Alpha Pack and when they realize that he would never betray his friends they offered him the Bite. He refused. At least he got to see the night sky before he died............. Coming back was something he did not expect. Neither did the Alpha Pack. (Summary is a horrible wip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Everything i write is not edited... well, not much...  
> This will be updated often... most of it is written... so yeah... give it a chance!

  

It should have been hard to tell how long he was underground but he was aware that at least ten days and nights had passed since he had breathed in fresh air. The walls of the cave he was shoved into that night he was kidnapped from his bed were still the same with their muddy and rocky complexion. Monotone and dull.

The hole was about 7ft tall and 20ft wide of soft sand that would stick to his skin and large planes of sharp rocks that he would sometimes be pushed into. There was no sign of sunlight down where he was. The air he inhaled was damp and musky but after some sleepless nights he became used to it.

They would bring him wild fruit and water from an unknown source everyday the moment, he supposed, the sun came up and then they would leave for approximately 14400 seconds before they came back to talk to him.

After counting each rock and crack around the cave he became obsessed with counting the seconds. It helped keep himself sane, or as sane as someone who was counting their time in a cave waiting for someone to save him.

Sometimes, they would force stolen Adderal down his throat when his withdrawal hit him hard and he wouldn't be able to stop shaking. Other times they would make sure he was so drugged that he wouldn't be able to hide things from them when they asked. That didn't work to their advantage.

They would ask and ask everyday for hours. They would hit him and rough him up a bit until he passed out. Thankfully they were aware that he was just a frail human and tried not to hit him mortally. They didn't want their human prisoner to die, right?

 

_What do you know about us?_

 

_Who else is in Derek Hale's Pack?_

 

_The Argent's are working with them, aren't they?_

 

_You have read the Bestiary. What does it say about the Alphas?_

 

_Where is Gerard Argent?_

 

_Why are you keeping their secrets? They don't even care you are gone!_

 

He never answered. Not to the questions they asked. When they asked him to speak, his brain would just download a subject and he would talk, and talk, and talk. Christian Religion? He said it. Japanese Hopping ghosts? Yep! The history of Alexander the Great? He babbled that as well.

It was his defense mechanism. They had kicked the smartass comments out of him in less than four days. After that, he began having nightmares of fangs, blood and pain and that's when the counting began.

Around day seven, Kali came by and sat close- but not enough for him to be able to reach. He was chained after all. They didn't want him to hurt himself so they had collared him to the wall and chained his wrists together.

“Stiles,” she began. “Deucalion will give you the Bite if you work with us.” she told him calmly. As if offering the Bite was an everyday occurrence. “You would heal completely and you would be stronger than any of that werewolf pack you are so loyal to!” she smiled.

The injured human just gave her a calculating look before he looked away and bore his eyes on the wall. He had no interest in becoming one of the Alpha Pack. He wasn't a murderer.

Kali scowled at that. She couldn't understand why would anyone refuse the bite. “Are you listening to me?” she asked louder and clenched her teeth together, grounding them loudly.

Stiles gave no sign of recognition and his expression stayed calm even if his heart-beat elevated lightly against his ribcage.

Her eyes glowed and he was suddenly pinned on the floor with wolf-claws dug in his shoulder and arm making him hiss in the sudden pain.

“Still no reply?”

Silence.

“Well then, I guess I should call Deucalion over.” she sighed angrily and retracted her claws.

Stiles closed his eyes as his new wounds stung and throbbed. Kali quickly left and the metal door closed behind her with a loud _clang_.

“One, two, three, four, ...” The pale boy began counting and blood seeped to the muddy ground to make another dark shield of red and brown. His personal canvas of his torture and stubborn behavior.

 

“... three-hundred-twenty-two, three-hundred-twenty-three, three-hun-” Stiles was interrupted by a loud metal sound as the door's of his prison opened and Deucalion with Kali came in, both of them holding large metal poles.

“You going to beat my consent out of me?” Stiles drawled as he gazed at the dark sharp edges that came near him.

Deucalion's eyes narrowed darkly as he crouched down to Stiles' level.

“We know that you want it Stiles,” he said and then added “Why do you deny what your heart desires?” he asked.

Stiles shrunk back uncomfortably at the Alpha's healed gaze.

_Thank you Ms. Blake_ , thought Stiles and sour bile stuck to the back of his throat as he swallowed.

“You'll be part of my Pack, I'll even find you a nice Alpha for you to kill and you can be powerful!” Deucalion insisted.

“Sometimes, what you want is not what you need.” the human smirked at them.

Kali sneered and her eyes glowed ruby red as her facial features sharpened. “You insolent human scum!” she growled and her black claws lengthened considerably. Stiles quickly backed up to a safer distance.

Deucalion snapped at Kali with a growl. “Maybe you should go outside. Stiles is not one to be handled with violence. He will need to see the reason of my, _very_ generous offer.” he continued and his eyes turned to their brown human color when he looked back at the frail human.

The female werewolf huffed and quickly turned to leave closing the metal door behind her.

The Alpha's attention was focused completely back at Stiles as he pointed the sharp edge of the metal pole on the center of his chest. “Why are you, ferociously denying the Bite?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Stiles considered not answering just to see if he could make the older man snap like Kali but the pole was pressuring his solar-plexus threateningly. It wasn't hard for Stiles to picture himself impaled.

“It's simple really,” he began and realized that he sounded breathless and weak. He couldn't hide the fact that he was afraid. Acknowledging his fear was better than hiding it by that point. “If you turn me. You'll just have to growl at my face and make me tell you everything you want!” Stiles explained and leaned away from the pole.

“I can still force the Bite on you,”

Stiles nodded in affirmation and his pulse rose once again. “I know,” His neck was sore and it was obvious that malnourishment was taking its toll on him. “But if I don't agree, the percentage of survival is minimal. Teen or not.” he reminded the wolf.

Deucalion smiled, and it wasn't a pretty smile. More like a 'I may let you have a five minute head start before I start to chase you and kill you'. “Oh, Stiles, your brain is amusing and oh so intelligent. Can you imagine how it would be if you could do almost everything that brain of yours ever thought?” he asked, accent making his words more appealing.

“I can do them without being a werewolf thankyouverymuch!” the human quickly replied with a wide grin even if he felt like running and sweat was starting to gather on the surface of his skin making his clothes stick on it.

“Why are you so set upon dying?” Deucalion asked, obviously changing his approach.

“What do you mean?” Stiles smile turned to a frown in less than a second. “I am not the one who dragged me away in the middle of the night and placed me upon in a prison of the Alpha Pack!” he scoffed and pressed his dry lips in a thin line.

Deucalion's jaw clenched and stiffened. “If you didn't have a death wish you wouldn't be hanging out with a pack of brainless werewolves!” his voice had taken a tone that overflowed with agitation and pure Alpha which made the boy shiver in fright and nearly whimper.

Stiles licked his dry lips and opened his mouth to speak only to be stopped by the sharp pole being pressed against his cheek and feeling it against his teeth.

“If you like being Pack as much as we think you do then you will sit in this hole for the rest of the day and think about your best interest in this.” the older male commanded. “If your mindset hasn't changed then there will be nothing for me to do to help.”

Deucalion's threat echoed in Stiles' head for longer than four-thousand-fifty-three seconds after he left.

After that the boy laid on his back and closed his eyes. There was nothing for him to think about. He wanted to become one of them. A werewolf. But not one of Deucalion's.

If he would have ever become a werewolf he would have Scott or Derek turn him. Maybe even Peter if it was the only alternative and it was a life or die situation. After the older Hale had come back he hadn't given a reason for any of them to actually accuse him for something. Apart of the fact that he had killed his niece, bit Scott and made Lydia go crazy.

His eyes filled with tears once he realized that he would never see his friends again. Or his father.

Even the thought of the Sheriff wasn't making him change his mind. His poor father who had buried his wife would soon bury his son. Leaving the man alone in the world. Alone with a cabinet of alcohol and depression.

_Alone but safe._ He reminded himself.

“Safe, gotta keep em all safe...” he murmured and gazed back at the door. The room no longer held any interest. He just wanted to find a quick death.

A frown adorned his face at the thoughts and he struggled to keep it away. He had to be strong. Emotions could make him change his mind and that wouldn't do.

He tightly shut his eyes and began counting.

_One_ ,

_Two_ ,

_Three_ ,

_Four_ ,

.

.

.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty angst angst from the McCall Pack...

At the Hale house the Pack was hectic. Since Stiles left they had all realized how valuable he really was and they were starting to turn on each other with blame.

Scott was tearing up by the staircase and whispering, “He was never supposed to get in danger.” he shook his head and wiped the wet trails away.

“Scott, you need to go home.” Derek spoke from his dark corner.

“Shut up!” Scott snapped, his eyes turning luminous red. Not the exact shade of an Alpha's like how Derek's eyes were or Peter's. Those were True Alpha's eyes. “He has been gone for weeks. We know they have him!”

“We are all searching for him,” Derek reminded the younger werewolf and came out of the shadows.

“We should have killed the bastard.” Scott growled and sat on the stairs, leaning against the metal railing. “Letting him go was the stupidest thing we ever did.” he murmured.

“We are going to find him,” Derek sighed and looked away. The lie couldn't make him feel better.

“He is my best friend, I want to find him alive!” he whimpered, unable to cover the emotion.

Derek turned away from the crying boy and pressed his lips together. All of his Beta's had been searching for Stiles non-stop since he disappeared but the scent trail had gone stone-cold and the last of it had been found at the borders of BH.

“I'm going to go find Peter, see if he has anything to share about the Alpha Pack.” the green eyed broody man informed the other and climbed the stairs.

“I'm coming with you.” Scott stated.

Derek didn't stop him.

Peter hadn't gone searching as much as the others. He knew for a fact that they would only find Stiles when Deucalion would give him back, so when Stiles' scent went cold he stopped looking.

He heard the pair of werewolves before they came. He could smell his nephew's anger and the kid's frustration. He placed his novel on the coffee table next to him and rearranged his legs, crossing them one over the other and rested his head on his right hand.

_This will be stressing_ , he thought as the door of his room opened without his affirmation.

“How nice of you to visit,” the older Hale smirked. “In what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked and turned his smirk to a Cheshire grin.

Scott snarled. The sight of Peter still angered and creep-ed him out.

The younger Hale just folded his arms and made himself look larger. Just like the animal inside that was frightened and intimidated by the senior male.

“We need to know everything you know about Deucalion.” Derek commanded.

Peter sighed and shook his head. “How many times am I going to tell you this Derek?” he asked and stood up. “I have no inside information about them. Just because I am partially psychotic doesn't mean that I know all about the crazy leaders of crazy Packs!” he exclaimed and walked towards his nephew. “We are not members of the Narcissistic Insufferable Psychotic Crazy Werewolf Club and we do not earn stickers for every month we do not murder someone!” He was tired of being targeted as the bad guy. Not that he didn't have dark urges at times. Urges that made him want to snap some necks and dig his teeth in fresh prey.

“You must at least know some of their hide-outs outside of Beacon Hill's. You can't deny that.” Derek insisted as Scott fumed anger next to him.

Peter cocked his neck sideways. “I may have kidnapped Stiles once, but that doesn't mean I wish him any harm. If I knew anything I would have told you when you asked me the first time,” he informed both males.

Scott scoffed and stepped forwards. “How the fuck do you su-” he stopped mid sentence and cocked his head. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. “Stiles,” he whispered and run out of the room.

Both Hales looked at each other with risen eyebrows and followed the youngster. The moment they reached the ground floor even they were able to smell Stiles. Along with that, the stench of rot and death was putrefying.

Derek ran next to Scott while Peter trailed in a calmer pace behind them as they reached Stiles' form on the ground, blood and black liquid straining his clothes and ground.

“Stiles!” Scott called and knell next to the stinking body.

“Oh my God,” murmured Peter at the site.

The human was covered in ugly bites and claw marks that oozed dark blood and most of his veins had turned black from poison. His eyes were tearful and bloodied, wet trails of his tears going down the deformed cheeks.

“What did they do to you?” Scott asked and Stiles wheezed as he breathed shallowly. He went to touch the injured male but a pain flicked his hand away.

“He has been pumped with Mountain Ash,” Peter commented.

“Why?” Scott asked, trying to hide his sobs.

“Because,” Stiles wheezed and his eyebrows twitched. “I refused the Bite.” he coughed and spat black goo next to his body before wincing and laying down again. “They,” he began again, “interrogated me, tortured me for the info I wouldn't give- I'm badass like that-” Stiles smiled and Scott nodded and tried to touch Stiles again. This time his True Alpha came out and he pressed harder. “Stop!” Stiles whimpered and tried to pull away. Scott took his hand back immediately with a confused expression.

“It's infested in his flesh,” Derek said. “If you pull the same trick again he will be in more pain.” he crouched down again and looked over the bloodied, poisoned body.

Scott rummaged through his pockets whipping his phone out and dialing.

“Who are you calling?” Peter asked and joined Derek on the ground.

“Deaton,” the Alpha whispered.

“He can't help Scott,” Stiles said calmly, hiding the pain from his voice. His suffering heartbeat said otherwise. “I rather die than become like Gerald Argent, a walking corpse. He only survived because he had very little Mountain Ash in him from the pills.” Stiles closed his eyes, showing how dark and hollow his face was. “They injected me with enough of it to bard a house.” he whispered and his breathing labored. He started coughing up more black goo.

The Hales could only look as Stiles bared with the pain and Scott cried while talking with Deaton, explaining the situation.

“He will die.” Peter said and watched as Stiles whimpered when his body convulsed.

“I know,” Derek spoke and pressed his lips together trying not to show how affected he was.

“Don't worry Sourwolf,” Stiles grinned. “I chose death.”

“You should had accepted my Bite when I offered on the first place. You wouldn't be stuck here if you did.” Peter informed the dying human.

Derek glared at his uncle. “You offered him the Bite?” he hissed.

Peter rose an eyebrow at his fellow Beta. “Stiles would have made a great Beta. He is smart, cunning and is quick on his feet when necessary. You've seen him with a bat! He wouldn't hesitate to kill when threatened.”

Stiles laughed and cried out in pain as he felt a stab of pain in his heart and one at his gut that throbbed all the way to his head and toes. “Fuck!” he cursed and began breathing rapidly through clotted blood that was resting along his esophagus and lungs.

Scott was begging Deaton to help but the Veterinarian knew that any help would be pointless.

“Please,” he whimpered. “He is my best friend... I- I can't lose him...” he whispered and closed his eyes. He couldn't accept it. There had to be a way.

“Scotty,” Stiles rasped and the werewolf turned, turning his phone off.

He pulled Derek and Peter away from Stiles and took their spot. “What? What is it?” he asked and tried his best to not show his disgust as his friend seeped the gross smell of rotten death in the air.

“Just stop,” Stiles said. “Stop it, this is my own fault and I was partially expecting it.”

“But-”

“No!” Stiles coughed as more pain came over him. “Scott, this is the end. Stop causing yourself pain. We all know that this is it.” He keened in pain.

Derek looked away. He couldn't watch Stiles dying. It reminded him too much of Paige.

“You can leave if you want. I wont hold it against you.” Stiles whispered and dark blood poured from his nose and eyes and he coughed again. Louder and harder and deeper.

Scott shook his head. “I am not leaving you alone.” he said and wiped his tears away.

“We will stay as well,” Peter told him and sat on the ground and pulled Derek down with him.

Stiles lips twitched but he no longer had the energy to smile or laugh. Only minutes were left. “Can you do me a favor?” he asked, barely audible.

“Anything,” Scott replied and took a hold of Stiles' shirt, careful to not touch the Mountain Ash infused flesh.

“Make su- sure that my da- dad is safe after I'm, you know, dead.” Stiles stammered.

Scott nodded. “Of course, I'll make sure he eats healthy and have my mom yell when he sneaks for junk food!”

Stiles laughter sounded like something was being ripped from his chest, felt like it as well. “This is it.” he whispered.

“Do you have anything last thing to say?” Derek asked from behind Scott.

“I have a lot of things to say, I would never shut up if I could!” Stiles bit his lip as his body began numbing and he started feeling sleepy and weak even if there was a dull ache in his chest.

He closed his eyes for a moment to gather some strength and then it whooshed out.

 

 

 

The moment Stiles' heart beat for the last time, Scott lost control of his wolf and roared. It made every wolf in the city, all of his Pack cry as they felt the pain of their Alpha and retaliate with their own devastated howls. Lydia's scream echoed in the distance.

Peter was the only one who was sane enough, tragic really, to help with the body and take it to the house under the angry eyes of the Alpha's. When everyone was there, they all wanted to touch, soothe the Alpha but only after they met with the corpse.

When Scott was trying to see his friend again Derek wanted to keep him away. Derek was affected from the human's death as well. His heart ached and he couldn't understand why. He felt on the verge of killing ever since. Peter would glance at him with curious eyes every now and then, indicating that he knew something.

When Lydia came to the Hale house she was crying. Hot tears of grief and her sobs renewed when she saw the body. She as well could smell him.

Erica wasn't openly crying but her expression matched Boyd's who was as well grieved.

“Someone needs to call the Sheriff,” Allison whispered and hugged Lydia. Everyone looked at Derek.

Derek frowned and his eyebrows knit together.

“I'll do it,” Scott said and straightened his shirt. “He doesn't really trust any of you and he will most likely shoot you and I think Stil- Stiles had toyed with some of his bullets and wolfsbane last month.” he told the other, nodded and just left.

“Follow him and make sure he doesn't lose it.” Derek told Peter.

Peter made a face and began walking towards the door. When he went by the other Hale he leaned in and whispered, too low for anyone werewolf or not to hear, “Who will control you when you lose it?” he asked and left, leaving Derek stunned.

Derek felt his chest tighten as he walked to the couch where Peter had placed the body.

“We need to bring Deaton over. We can't let his father see him like this.” he said and looked at Isaac.

The curly haired teen nodded and sniffled away his whimper as he took his phone out and walked to the kitchen.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Erica asked as her facade broke and she began shaking in Boyd's arms.

“Because even though he was human... he was Pack.” Derek replied and swallowed his emotions stomping them to a safer place.

“Why did they do this?” Lydia cried.

“Because Stiles was a stubborn moron!” Jackson exclaimed, widening his red rimmed blue eyes.

“Don't talk about him like that!” Derek growled with flashing blue eyes. “Respect the dead.” he added and looked at the rest of the Pack as Isaac came back.

“What I am trying to say is, from what Scott was able to tell me, that Stiles rejected the Bite.” Jackson spoke. “If he had accepted their offer-”

“Shut up Jackson!” Lydia yelled and glared. Everyone looked at her. “Don't you know what would have happened if Stiles had let them do it?” she asked. When she was met with silence she continued. “Stiles has seen what kind of power an Alpha has over you. He saw it first hand when Scott turned and Peter was making him kill him!”. “He knew that if he let them turn him he would be forced to betray the Pack!”

“He died for us,” Isaac whispered and looked over at Stiles. His lip trembled and another stream of tears ran down his cheeks. “He was always better than us wasn't he?”

Lydia nodded and hugged her friend tighter. “I need some fresh air.” She whispered.

Allison looked at her and smiled weekly. “Sounds like a good idea at the moment.” she said and led them both outside the Hale house.

“If anyone else needs to take a moment they can go, I'll stay with the body.” Derek informed the others.

Erika and Boyd left first, Jackson went to find Lydia and Isaac told Derek that he would go call Deaton again and ask when will he arrive.

“Call Scott and tell him to not let the Sheriff come by until tomorrow. We need to make sure Stiles' body wont traumatize him more than necessary.” Derek called at Isaac before he turned and felt a tear go down his face. He snarled at his own actions and wiped his face.

He looked down at Stiles. The boy had turned pale gray with shades of black from his veins and his wounds had clotted.

The gashing wounds on his arms and legs showed ripped muscle and bone. The only clear bite mark was at the spot where shoulder met neck. By the size of the teeth-marks and span of bite it was clear that the were that bit him was in Alpha form. It was a steady bite, which means that Stiles was held down and not struggling. It was the first bite. The bite which killed him.

By the evidence at hand, Stiles was mauled to death, not from the Mountain Ash. He bled and _bled_ until his heart couldn't pump anything to his organs. The Mountain Ash had stopped the Bite from taking control and thickened the blood, not enough to stop blood flow but enough to weaken the body and hold off the death. 

Derek was overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't decipher. He wanted to howl and cry. He felt like when he killed Paige all over again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go... ch 1... all chaps should be about this size... i hope i manage it!  
> Ch. 2 will be up soon as well... maybe in two days maybe tomorrow...  
> Leave kudos if you like it and comment your opinions!!!  
> interaction will help me...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a sad and an enlightening chapter...

The sight of the Sheriff was heart-wrecking. He had screamed, yelled and blamed Derek for his son's death and didn't stop until his throat was sore and he then began crying. Which only made Isaac and Scott start crying again.

Peter watched from afar as the father touched the body of his son. The grief on the man's face reminded him of the pain he felt from the fire. The night he lost his family. The night he lost his mind.

The veterinarian had done a remarkable job with Stiles. He had patched up and sewed together the gashes on his face and body and had rubbed oils and herbs on the corpse's arms, face and chest to help with the smell of rot and death. The werewolves could still smell it, it nagged at the back of their throats like a disease making them want to hurl and spit it away. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to cover the blackened veins or blemishes.

“Oh Stiles!” the Sheriff mourned and touched his son's hair which was marred with dry blood. “I can't lose you as well,” he continued. “You are the only reason I wake up in the morning! The only reason. The only one, since your mother died...” he trailed and his body spasm-ed as he hick-ed a sob.

Derek watched and watched, unable to look away. He should have protected the human better. Stiles was _human._ He couldn't heal like the rest of the pack. He couldn't protect himself. The Hale was aware that Stiles would have disagreed with him and claim that he and his bat were the perfect power duo and would take down anyone.

“My beautiful boy... you were supposed to be safe...” Mr. Stilinski continued babbling.

Deaton walked up to Derek quietly. “We will need to bury him soon.” he whispered.

Derek turned at Deaton with wide eyes. “Why soon?” he asked the dark colored male.

“The Bite and the Wolfsbane are still reacting within him... in less than 12 hours his insides will turn into an acidic DNA pulp.” he explained with his usual hard expression. “The elixir that I used wont cover the effects for long.”

Derek nodded. “I'll tell the Sheriff. Hopefully he will understand.”

“Tell him that we can bury him beside his mother... I can take care of it.” Deaton informed the werewolf and walked back beside Scott who was leaning against a wall and boring holes at the couch Stiles was at.

Derek walked behind the kneeling Sheriff and cleared his throat to catch his attention.

“What is it?” Turned the man, revealing red rimmed eyes.

“We will need to bury Stiles soon,” Derek spoke in a quiet manner and did his best to stay calm. “Deaton will prepare the paperwork and we can arrange him to be buried next to his mother's resting spot.” he explained and hoped that the father would understand.

“Will he go through a postmortem?” the blue eyed human asked.

Derek shook his head. “No," He lied. Just partially really. "Deaton will dress him up in clean clothes and find a coffin for this. We need to work fast but it will be dignified.”

“None of this is dignified.” murmured the Sheriff.

“Scott, you can go and get Stiles some clean clothes from his house. Take them to Deaton's office.” Derek told the Alpha. Scott no longer had to listen to anyone but he did as he was told.

It was hard to call Stiles by his name. He was no longer there. The body was missing the soul, the identity.

“I'll be at the office. Can someone help me with the body?” Deaton asked and Peter stepped forward.

The Sheriff wanted to go with his son to Deaton's but they managed to convince him otherwise.

Peter came back and asked Derek for a private talk.

 

 

“You know what this means right?” Peter asked.

They had both gone up to Peter's room for the discussion.

“It means that they will not even follow the Code.” Derek stated.

“It means, dear nephew, that they will come up with every sneaky trick in the book to make you lose your composure. Trying to take Stiles and then killing him wasn't the first step but it sure won't be the last.” Peter spoke and glared out of his window into the darkness.

“We can't take them yet Peter!” Derek told the older Hale.

Peter smiled at that. But it wasn't a happy one. “I am aware of that. All I am trying to say is that we need to prepare _all_ of us for battle. They are four Alphas in that pack. Maybe with the help of Lydia and Deaton we can come up with something that they wont expect. Now that the Darach is dead they no longer have any defense against other magicals... Heck! We can even try to use the Nemeton!” he exclaimed.

“I did not expect his death to influence you so much.” Derek observed.

Peter looked away for a moment before he smirked. “I was fond of him.” he stated. “How do you feel?”

Derek didn't want to talk about feelings. Especially those that had to do with the boy.

“You are like an open book to me Derek, you always were.” Peter reminded him.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Don't remind me,” he pressed his lips together and reached for a book from Peter's book case. The Red Dragon.

“I knew that you liked the kid from the start. I just didn't know that you cared so much.”

“I don't know what you are even talking about.” Derek quickly retorted. Just the mention of said feelings made his gut hurt.

“Don't deny it Derek. The kid is dead, you can at least be truthful about him. Respect the dead _Sourwolf_!” Peter teased with the nickname Stiles used.

“Don't call me that!” Derek growled, eyes glowing blue and teeth filling his mouth.

“See?” Peter asked and folded his arms against his torso. “You are clearly affected even if you are just realizing it!”

Derek turned to leave but stopped. He sighed and looked at his uncle who was smiling. “I won't deny it.” He whispered and walked away.

He went to his own room and sat against the now locked door. His heart thundered against his chest. He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he did but he knew one thing. He had feelings for the teen. He felt bad that he never showed him that fact and that he kept treating him like less of a person because of his own stubbornness.

He licked his lips and sighed. It wouldn't take too long for Deaton to call and tell them to go to the cemetery. It would be the last time he would see the boy.

Not even ten minutes later his phone buzzed against his leg. “When should we come by?” he asked straight away after glancing at Deaton's name.

“Scott and I will be there with the corpse in half. I did my best with him and made him look as lively as possible.”

“Good.” murmured Derek and hung up.

“We leaving?” Erica asked from the other side of the door.

Derek frowned but replied quickly. “Make sure everyone is ready in fifteen.” he ordered.

 

 

By the light of dawn, the pack and the others stood by the sleek oak coffin and did they best to not show their actual emotions. The betas would look at Derek every minute and then would either bite their lips and look away or give him very emotional stares which he could not understand.

Scott stood right by the hole and on his other side were the shovels. He had a hard stern expression on his face that could match Derek's and looked like he was on the verge of punching someone's face.

Sheriff Stilinski was standing beside his late wife's stone, whispering apologies and words of sorrow to her that everyone pretended to not listen to. The fact that the Sheriff would never be able to function properly again was not mentioned.

“You will be there for him... you will see him again... I'll come one day as well so don't worry so much...” The father whispered and kissed his wife's headstone tenderly before he stood up.

Derek believed that the open casket was a terrible idea, he didn't want everyone to see Stiles' body go down the hole, neither did he. It would have been easier to deny the death.

Everyone payed their respects to the Sheriff and then one by one went by the casket for the last goodbye.

The Beta's went first. Boyd stayed stoic and silent as he closed his eyes and then just walked away. Isaac touched Stiles' hand before he whispered some words and left with new tears forming in his eyes. Erica's lips were trembling and she kissed Stiles' forehead before she walked into Boyd's arms. Jackson and Lydia were quick as Lydia touched an arm and Jackson bowed his head. Allison bit her lip and whispered some apologies before she walked away to stand next to Lydia and Jackson.

Peter looked over the body and cocked his head sideways. Calculating. His jaw clenched and he leaned over the body to Stiles' ear.

“You would have made a wonderful Beta...” he wanted to leave it at that but he needed to continue. “ But even as a human I was able to recognize you as Pack and so did the others.” He added and quickly walked away, joining the Betas.

Scott quickly walked up to his best friend and as he tried to keep his emotions away he broke and red filled his eyes as the emotions overwhelmed him. He wept for some moments and then began he fell on his knees as he pressed his forehead against the cold wood. He left his hands on his thighs as he began making words, but no sound came out of his mouth.

Deaton walked over to Scott and told him that he needed to let Derek and the Sheriff to say their goodbyes and move.

Derek took a step forward but the Sheriff beat him to it so he stayed behind.

“Stiles...” the father began and grasped his son's clothed arm. He did his best to ignore the stiffness. “You did good and- I wish you did not.” he paused and bit his lip. “I wish you weren't so selfless!” he whispered and closed his eyes. The pained expression on his face was pale and grim as he walked away.

It didn't take long for Derek to realize that he was the last to go. His stomach clenched in a familiar way and he was certain that everyone could smell his fear. He glanced at Scott who was giving him a confused look and then walked at Stiles' side with a few quick strides.

Deaton had done a beautiful job indeed. No human would be able to smell the rot and stench of death emanating. Derek swallowed and did his best to not gag as the stench slid down his lungs and left an acid taste in his mouth.

He could also smell the formaldehyde under the skin. Deaton had drained Stiles of all blood and bodily liquid to pumped him with the drug so the black stains would fade away.

He looked down at Stiles and clenched his jaw. The boy was dressed in a white button up shirt and a black suit jacket from what he could see. Just like at prom night.

“Well-” he began murmuring. “I was never one for words as you always kept reminding me.” he continued in a low volume, not so he wont be heard but to try to hide any emotion behind the words. “But...”

_But even though I never showed it, I cared about you and even though I pretended to never listen to your ramblings I always did because I loved listening to your voice when you figured things out and you were always, always_ _**there** _ _for us like none of the others ever were._

Derek shook his head. “Idiot,” he whispered closing his eyes. The fear inside him left and a feeling of defeat took over making him want to hide.

So he walked away and joined his uncle behind the Betas.

Deaton closed the casket and Scott followed him to help bring the coffin in the hole, at its final place.

They untied the ropes and slowly dropped the box. They dropped the ropes inside and then reached for the shovels. Jackson, Isaac and Boyd used the rest and began burying the dead boy.

Peter leaned into Derek's personal space in his usual creepy way and murmured words into his ear. “Now is the time for revenge right?”

Derek glared at his uncle but did not disagree. “We can't be rash about it. It needs to be planned.” he hissed between his teeth.

Peter smirked. “Of course.” he agreed.

 

 

There was no headstone for Stiles. They did not have enough time for that but Scott managed to find a piece of flat wood to carve and place on the earth instead.

Derek and Deaton forced the Sheriff to go home with Boyd and Scott called his mom to go and help the Sheriff once he was home. He would tell her what had happened later. He was the one who told the Sheriff, he couldn't tell Melissa as well.

Lydia, Allison and Jackson left together while Isaac, Erica and Scott stayed. Deaton was having a discussion with Peter, nothing showed of their past when they stood on different grounds.

Scott went up to Derek. “We need to do something.” he said.

Derek nearly rolled his eyes at that. “We will, but not now. We just lost a member of our Pack. A piece of us is missing and we are no longer in balance. If we try now we will certainly die.” he informed the other wolf.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed and he stayed silent for a moment. Derek could feel the Alpha's intense presence but he and his wolf would not submit so easily. If Scott wanted to take control of the Pack he will have to earn it.

Derek did not want to be the leader even when he was the Alpha. Losing his Alpha status saved his sister and his mind. But he would only submit to someone capable.

“How?” Scott asked and sighed.

“How what?” Derek questioned and folded his arms against his torso.

“How will we be able to balance ourselves from _this_?” the teen nearly yelled and his arms moved in large waves to indicate that he meant everything.

Derek frowned. “It wont be easy.” he informed Scott and walked away.

He could feel the brunets eyes at the back of his head but Scott did not follow him into the Camaro. Derek was able to hide behind the tinted windows and he allowed the dread to show. He placed his head on the wheel and closed his eyes. His heart was beating faster as his wolf tried to come out and take over. His wolf wanted to go out and mourn by running and finding comfort by the wilderness. Listen to the calming wind and hunt his emotions until the tiredness takes over.

The passenger's door opened and Peter slid in the passenger's seat fluidly.

“The little ones will go over at Scott's to help him calm and keep him stable and Deaton will go to the Argent's to tell them what has happened.” he stated and closed the door.

The green eyed man rubbed his lips together and sighed. “What do you think will happen with the Alpha Pack now? What will they expect from us?” he asked the older Hale and placed the key into ignition before placing the car on drive and taking off.

“Hmm, I am sure that they expect us to act irrationally. Go head first in anger and lose control. He must expect you to tell Scott to wait and him not listening and going alone in the heat of anger. He must expect us on the night of the full moon. Under no control of our wolves and insane with the adrenaline of our revenge.” Peter explained, no smirk or smile adorning his face.

“We have two weeks till the full moon right?” Derek asked even if he knew the answer. The wolf inside always knew.

Peter nodded. “That smell has etched itself into my lungs!” He groaned and swallowed.

“I don't think it will ever go away.” The younger murmured as he saw the Hale house coming up.

“It won't.” Peter grunted and an angry expression took over and his lip curled. “Even after death I can still smell the burnt flesh from that night.” he seethed and his eyes glowed blue for a fleet moment.

Derek ground his teeth together as he stopped the car. The fire was something both Hale's tried not to bring up even if it was what brought most of their problems. Kate's death did not bring any content into their lives. Neither Derek nor Peter would change her death. They would do it again if they could.

“We need to make a plan and it needs to be good.” Peter told Derek. “Will you be able to work with me?” he asked and looked at his nephew.

Derek's expression soured. “I make no promises that I wont punch you.” he warned.

Peter smirked and nodded as he got out of the car.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you liked it!  
> Next chap will be up soon as well...


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are parts of this chap that are a bit very graphic... if you are easily disgusted you should wait to read it alone at home...  
> Unedited as always ...

He was cold- no, not cold. Freezing. So freezing cold it made his heart ache. His eyelids were stuck together and his pipe was clogged making him unable to breathe. The burn of his lungs did nothing to heat up the rest of his body. He tried to scream but his mouth was sewn shut. He placed his dry tongue against the thin thread and pushed. He whimpered silently as his skin and lip began to rib and something sour instead of coppery infused into his taste-buds.

So he stopped and brought his stiff hands up only to meet something that felt like sleek wood.

It took him a moment to realize that he had no memories of how he got there.

_My name is Styles, I am the Sheriff's son and I am currently in a box. Probably underground_ , he thought and then he cramped all over as the oxygen he was craving was not available and his muscles screamed in protest. 

As he convulsed he felt his fingertips tingle and he started feeling them as he was struggling to open his mouth and cough whatever was clogging his esophagus out. More of the liquid that he could not taste as blood poured out and into his mouth.

His nails had lengthened into sharp points and without a second thought he parted his lips to cut the thread that was keeping his mouth shut. He tried not to flinch too much as his claw scratched his bottom lip open.

Stiles patted the soft bottom of the box he was in and began coughing the object that was stuck in him. It didn't take long and the blood that he had swallowed helped to extract the lean long object that felt soft to the touch like cotton..

He took in a well longed breath of stale oxygen that made him want to hurl. The smell was bad. Like something had died and someone opened it up a week later to check out the spleen. But maybe ten times worse.

“Oh my Lord!” he whispered and felt his vocal chords strain with every syllable. His lips burned but the liquid that couldn't possibly be his blood hydrated his mouth and insides.

He still couldn't open his eyes. He brought the pads of his fingers up to his eyes to feel them stretched over an object. He pinched his eyelashes of one eye with index finger and thumb softly and raised the lid. The plastic object fell out and Stiles quickly did the same with the other eye and rubbed them.

He worked his facial muscles with his hands and he felt himself warm up a bit.

Another cramp took over his body and he began feeling his muscles roar in pain and his teeth tingle.

He opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness and a blue haze.

_Werewolf sight_ , his mind provided him

His mouth felt full and he trailed his elongated fangs with a wet tongue.

Anger welled from a part inside him and made him growl as memories overtook his mind.

The Alpha Pack.

The kidnapping, torture and the offer.

The _refusal_ . 

The  _**attack** _ .

He remembered his last moments at the Hale property with Scott, Peter and Derek. He remembered the grief and anger he saw in their eyes.

Just those memories made him go out of control and start hitting, scratching and gnawing on the wood.

But only moments later he felt his stomach clench and liquid come up. He twisted his body to the side and allowed himself to heave. A sour and foul tasting liquid began gushing out and all Stiles could do was allow his body to reject it.

He choked on it once or twice and some of it came out of his nose making his eyes tear up. It felt like he had retched a bucket worth of liquid or more when he stopped and he could feel the liquid flooding the bottom of the coffin and staining the soft material.

The rage came back and he, again, began punching and scratching the wood to find his escape.

He had enough sense in his mind to know that if he was buried anywhere near his mother that he wouldn't need to dig up as much as if he was anywhere else.

As he went on he knew that he was scraping his fingers raw but he did not care. He would not stop until he saw sky.

Fury and the mad wolf inside him took over again as pain raked his body and he could feel a roar at the back of his mouth wanting to come out.

He quickly bit his lip to stop himself. A roar would not be wise in his opinion. The wolf disagreed but he managed to keep control in order to continue, shoveling the dirt towards his feet so it wouldn't build up on his chest.

The dirt hadn't set yet and it wasn't tough to scrape through. Which meant that he hadn't been underground, dead, for that long.

He struggled for what felt like hours but was probably minutes before he was able to sniff out fresh air.

Adrenalin pumped through his veins and he felt his heart beat faster making his wolf come out.

He stretched his right arm out and nearly ate dirt as he opened his mouth to laugh in success. He hurriedly crawled through the cold dirt and mud and took a deep inhale of the fresh oxygen.

He grinned and looked up at the dark sky to see the perfect circle of the moon that illuminated the land with pure white light.

He looked around and viewed his grave and headstone. It was obvious that someone had crawled out so Stiles did his best to cover his mess and fill the hole again.

As he did so he felt the his brain running wild so he took a calming breath only to exhale in anger.

They had killed him!

They had tortured the life out of him and continued to inject him with Mountain Ash!

Anger streamed inside him and his werewolf senses came out again. Lips drawn back to growl through elongated teeth. Lengthened darker claws and glowing eyes.

He couldn't see the eyes but his best guess was that he has become Deucalion's Beta wolf. He and his wolf quickly denied that thought. He had said no. He would never become part of that Pack if it killed him. Which did. He had died.

The wolf inside urged him to find a Pack. Scott. The True Alpha. But Stiles had something else in mind. He shut the wolf out but kept the wilderness.

Stiles was pissed and enraged.

The only way for his anger to rest would be when he held Deucalion's head apart of his body and set them both in flames.

His humanity screamed that he was only a Beta. He couldn't go against an Alpha. Or an Alpha Pack for that matter.

But Stiles was no longer human. He was a werewolf. A wild animal that could tear through muscle and bone like unwrapping a present.

Before he knew it, he had ran out of Beacon Hills in less than thirty minutes. He was able to avoid any population and made sure to not trespass over any Hale property. His new enhanced senses made it easy for him to avoid other beings and to find his way back to the Alpha Pack's property.

He only had to follow the faint stench that screamed poisoned human. Just knowing that it was his own scent from when Kali had dropped him at Derek's home made him taste the anger he felt in his gut. His whole _being_ wanted to roar into the night and get himself acknowledged, show that even death didn't stop him. He was alive and stronger than he ever felt.

Before he entered the cave he knew he had to hide his scent. He rubbed his skin with even more mud and dirt and stuffed his clothes with grass and bark as well. Anything to blend in.

He used his senses to sniff the Pack out. All five of them were inside. He couldn't hear them clearly and yet he did not care.

He found himself inside and it didn't take long for him to realize that the twins were not there. He had found where the scent came from. Apparently, he had found his way into their room and saw the piles of garment and fabric that smelled like the two of them. Looked a lot like what they must have slept on the night before.

It took longer than it should for Stiles to realize that the twins were out hunting because of the full moon. He frowned in disappointment. He longed to pummel their faces to a bloody pulp since he met them.

He let out a small growl and took off his suit jacket. If he was going to fight Deucalion he would not be bothered with loose clothes. He looked around in the twins room to find something he would be able to use as a weapon.

Even when half crazed with revenge the teen was able to know better than to go unarmed against an Alpha. Even if he thought about it a bit late.

He grabbed a long and thick piece of wood he found near the pile of clothes and swung it once to see if it could be used as a bat.

Unfortunately, Stiles wasn't able to hide his scent as good as he thought. A heavy growl echoed against the heavy, rocky walls as Ennis growled at the sight of Stiles. Red eyes and fangs made the dudes face look wild and yet Stiles felt no fear. Only anger and distaste.

Ennis looked confused only for a moment when he saw Stiles' face but that was the only moment Stiles needed as he swung his new-found bat across the werewolf's face and a loud crack echoed in Stiles' ears as the guys head smashed on the rocky wall. Without loosing a beat Stiles' claws ran across Ennis' throat and the teen made sure that the Alpha was dead by grabbing a large rock, the side of a large watermelon and letting it fall on the wolf's face with a squish.

Stiles felt his face form a grin around his fangs and his wolf wanted to run and dance in celebration with the rejuvenating power that ran through his veins. His eyes burned and suddenly even the wolf vision was better and clearer.

He was better prepared for Kali's attack.

“You!” She screeched and clawed his chest.

Stiles winced in pain but was able to avoid most damage. “Miss me?” His voice was still hoarse but that only made him grin wider before he growled and jumped. She was smarter and faster from Ennis but that just made Stiles feel happier. The kill would feel even sweeter.

Stiles had managed to hit her a couple of times before he lost his makeshift bat and she had managed to claw his face and arm. Blood dripped in his mouth but he only laughed.

Kali looked frightened. “What are you?” She asked.

Stiles didn't understand the words but only payed attention to Kali's movements. Her swift legs were dangerous so when one went to tear his chest again he ran forward and grabbed her body as he pushed her into the wall. She lost her breath and Stiles straddled her as he began pummeling her face.

She screamed and began clawing at his chest, ripping his shirt and chest. But Stiles felt no pain. Only satisfaction to her upcoming death. Revenge really was sweet when it is well deserved.

“You want to see how it is to be dead?” Stiles asked without stopping his gruesome pace as bone hit bone and he no longer felt her claws on his chest.

He smirked at the sight of his work and her deformed characteristics. She was dead under his body, her flesh was not linking together but Stiles would not take his chances. He dug his claws around her larynx and pulled a large piece of flesh away.

He dropped the piece of flesh and turned around to meet Deucalion who was standing and watching with interest.

“Congratulations,” The Alpha began and started clapping in a slow pace. Stiles' eyes narrowed at the action and he felt the wolf inside cower in fear. The wolf was afraid but not Stiles. Stiles no longer felt anything but anger and thirst for the blood for those who had brought fear to his old Pack. “I have no idea how you survived but I have to bring it out and say that I am impressed.” He said with his fancy British accent.

Stiles growled and felt his wounds heal and tie together.

Deucalion smirked. “Are you sure you are strong enough to fight me?” He asked and took his own brown coat off to reveal a gray T-shirt.

“You'll be dead before the sun comes up.” Stiles replied and lowered the center of his weight. This fight would be bloody and would not end soon.

“Is that a threat, or a promise?” Deucalion's eyes flashed red as he turned to his full Alpha. The form that made him look like an ugly wolf/monkey hybrid but made him the most threatening enemy Stiles had ever seen since Peter.

“It's a promise alright.”

 

 

On one hand, the fight was harder than he expected. Deucalion knew were to hit his every nerve and make him cry out in pain and lose his wolf for some fleet seconds.

On the other hand, Stiles was becoming numb to the pain the more he got hit. After every hit he would stand up even faster and attack harder. He was recognizing patterns and was able to predict Deucalion's movements which gave him an advantage.

They had somehow ended up outside which made both of them even more vicious as the moon made their wilder side come out.

Stiles smiled as he managed to move into Deucalion's defense and claw one of his eyes. Deucalion roared in anger and tried to discipline the wolf in Stiles.

Stiles only laughed as the wolf inside him listened to Stiles and not the Alpha. “You have no power over me Alpha!” The boy sneered and attacked again.

Once the Alpha realized that the wolf inside Stiles wouldn't listen he panicked. When someone panics in a fight, they lose. That way, Stiles was able to get into Deucalion's defense again and bite his jugular.

The Alpha wolf whimpered in defeat but did not submit. Stiles twisted his head and tore the wolf's throat open and ripped the carotid-artery. Blood spluttered out for some seconds before it stopped.

The wolf in Stiles wanted to roar once again in victory but he stopped it. He wasn't finished yet. He had more to do.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me more wonderful comments!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part in which if u change a word it could be considered a reference to a movie.  
> Hint: Brat Pitt played in the movie...

Back at the Hale/McCall Pack almost everyone was chained to the walls, everyone but Peter.

They had made the decision the night before. Derek had told Scott and the rest of the Beta's that he did not trust himself enough to be alone and unbound during the full moon, so he explained that it would be wiser if all wolves would come to the Hale house and let Peter take over as he was the only one able to control himself over the grief of Stiles' death and not do something stupid like try to find the Alpha Pack from the trail that Stiles' ominous death had left open.

There were some objections from Scott but he was quickly shut down by Derek who asked if he thought he was able to deal with the moon now that he had no anchor. After that, all the Betas followed and now growled at each other and Peter as the moon made their beasts rise.

Derek was the only one who hadn't turned yet. He sat at the corner of the basement and had his eyes closed as the rest of the Pack went wild. Peter carefully walked over to him and nudged his foot. “How are you feeling?” He asked Derek.

Derek's eyes opened and luminous blue glowed instead of the human green and he frowned at his uncle. “Bad,” he stated and blinked. “I want to run and cut their heads off.”

Peter smiled. “You are gonna have to wait for that. None of you are ready for a fight.” He explained.

Derek glared at Peter but nodded before he closed his eyes again.

“Peter! I can hear Deucalion roaring!” Scott yelled in anger and fought against his bindings with red eyes. He would have been able to escape easily if he had an actual Pack.

Peter was able to hear him too. He heard anger.

“So?” Asked Peter. “What will you do? Run over and fight him and his Pack?”

“I don't know!” Scott growled.

“You will sit right there and do nothing until the night is gone.” Peter informed the True Alpha and then glanced at the others that were beginning to relax against their bindings. Only a few hours remained till dawn.

Peter went and sat near Derek again. “Did you hear him?” He asked and Derek nodded. “He didn't sound good.” He whispered.

“He sounded angry... and defeated, maybe.” Derek murmured.

Peter nodded. “Maybe I can go and check out what happened in the morning.” Peter pondered and brushed his hand against his prickled chin. He needed a shave.

“It could be a rouse.” Derek observed.

“I guess we will find out later. Lot's of things happen on nights like these.” The older man reminded the younger Hale.

“Like you coming back from the dead.” Derek deadpanned.

Peter laughed at that. “That only happened because I planned ahead!” He grinned and continued laughing.

“I hate you,” Derek groaned.

“I sometimes hate me too.” Peter whispered and Derek glanced at his uncle in surprise, his eyes no longer blue.

An hour before dawn both Scott and Derek were calm enough to get out of their shackles while the rest of the Betas still struggled.

“I'm going to head home and pretend I never left the house!” Scott exclaimed sadly and left the property with his dirt-bike.

“We will leave you guys here for four more hours.” Derek informed the Betas and collective growls were the reply.

“Can we go upstairs now?” Peter asked, sounding like the teen he was inside.

Derek rolled his eyes but led the way.

When they both sat at the living room couch Peter turned and asked, “If you want to talk about it-” he was rudely stopped by a glare.

“Don't.” Derek commanded.

“Fine!” Peter stood and walked to the kitchen to get himself some water.

He came back with a mug of freshly brewed coffee fifteen minutes later.

“There is more out back.” He informed the brooding male as he sat.

They sat in silence for approximately half an hour before they smelled the Alpha pack.

Derek stood and sniffed again, both of them quickly tensed. “I cannot hear them but their scent is strong. The twins are not there.”

“That's because they are no longer Alphas. Jennifer took that from them.” Peter stood as well but did not let go of his mug. “I can hear someone but it's not one of them.” The older noted. 

Derek nodded and he felt his teeth lengthen. “Whoever it is I'll kill them!” He growled and walked towards the entrance. The lingering effects of the moon clouding his judgement.

Peter followed. “Derek wait!” He called. “It could be a trap.” The blue eyed man warned. “It's just their scents. They could have put someone out there as a bait for us.”

Derek huffed. “Whoever it is he is coming this way,”

“Then we can wait for him here.”

“He does not smell human.” Derek warned.

“Is that blood?” Peter asked as he inhaled the coppery scent.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Peter asked but expected no reply as he sipped from his still warm black coffee. He was confused by what was happening. 

“I'm going to find out.” Derek pressed his lips together and walked to the closed door only to be stopped by Peter once again.

“Wait, that is not wise. If it is a threat we can set the others loose. It's best if we stay here.” Peter advised. “Just listen to me!” He insisted when Derek tried to pull away. Peter was trying his best to not challenge Derek's wolf as he spoke. A fight between the Betas wouldn't be wise.

Derek shook Peter's arm off him but stepped away from the door. The older Hale sighed in relief.

Neither one of them had to wait long for their visitor to reach the other side of their door.

Derek and Peter glanced at each other with wondering eyes. All they could scent was the blood of the three leading Alphas and some other person whose scent was too earthy and very faint to recognize. Peter was the only one lucid enough to smell the hint of lemongrass in the void of copper.

The faint knock surprised both Hale's and the younger went to the door to open it with a hesitant touch. The person from the other side let out a frustrated sigh like he knew that both wolves were on the other side and stalling.

Derek made an angry expression at the thought that the sigh he heard was familiar and opened the door to be met with a familiar face. A familiar bloody, muddy face.

Peter made an incoherent sound and stared before taking a step forward to stand next to his nephew.

Stiles was carrying a bloodied, black, plastic bag over his shoulder and he shyly smiled at both males before his eyes zeroed to the mug Peter was holding.

“Oh my God liquid!” He exclaimed and reached to grab it in inhuman speed.

Peter felt the warm hand against his before he was left with streaks of blood and mud on his hand. He stared at the previously dead boy in front of him as he downed the coffee in large mouthfuls, choking once and coughing before continuing.

Derek felt his heart clench painfully at the sight of Stiles. He could see that the boy had come from battle. His torso was bloodied and his shirt was in threads, barely hanging on his lean body.

Stiles finished the coffee and tossed the green mug back at Peter. He looked at both of their confused expressions and smiled. “What?” He asked. “Haven't you seen a dead person walking before?” Stiles then brought the bag down and it opened slightly, enough for Peter to recognize the scent of the Alphas coming from it's insides.

“How?” Derek asked, trying to hide the hitch in his breath and reached to touch Stiles' bloodied arm.

Stiles hoped his blush wasn't visible behind everything that had caked his skin. He just shrugged. “I don't know.” He replied honestly. Derek did not let go.

“Stiles,” Peter called. “What's in the bag?” He asked cautiously.

Stiles looked at his bag and blanched. “The wolf wasn't able to stop my insanity.” he whispered and looked away in shame.

Peter grabbed the bag and looked inside to find three heads along with Stiles' suit jacket. He inhaled in surprise and closed the bag. “Holy shit!” he said.

“I can't believe you are alive,” Derek said, not caring about the dead Alphas anymore. All he could think of was that Stiles was back. Alive. Breathing.

“I crawled out for the full moon. I turned.” Stiles nodded and placed his other hand on Derek's which was not letting go and their eyes met.

“You killed them all?” Peter asked in awe making both men look at him.

Stiles shook his head. “Aiden and Ethan weren't at the cave. I would have gone out looking for them but the wolf managed to take control and began dragging me here and then I got my sanity back.

“What do you mean with that?” Derek asked and pulled Stiles in the house and allowing Peter to close the door.

Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head. “I can't explain." He rushed. "I just want to take all this dirt and flesh off me and maybe eat a cow before going to sleep.” He babbled.

“I'll take care of these, Derek will help you take a bath upstairs and then we can have Scott bring over some hamburgers okay?” Peter asked and ignored the glare his nephew was sending him. 

“Tell him not to forget the curly fries!” Stiles told Peter and smiled. Not even Peter could explain how he came to miss that happy face and wicked smile, even if it was bloodied.

Derek led Stiles into his bedroom and then to his bathroom and turned the hot water on to fill the tub. Steam was slowly rising.

“Are you feeling okay?” Derek leaned against the sink and Stiles opened a window.

“I feel like I just woke up from the worst nightmare. I feel like I could throw up but I already did while in the coffin. That embalming liquid did NOT taste good!” Stiles began as he looked anywhere but at Derek.

Derek frowned at that. He wanted Stiles to look at him with those beautiful whiskey colored eyes of his and then kiss him breathless.

“I think I should wipe some of this shit off me before I go in.” Stiles pondered and looked around for a towel.

Derek beat him to it and found a yellow fluffy towel. Not the best color for the job. He let it get wet under the water of the tub's and then unfolded it. “Take your clothes off.” Derek commanded.

Stiles gawked for a moment before he took what was left of his shirt off and threw it in a garbage bin. He unbuttoned his trousers and took them and his black briefs off carefully and tossed them aside with his shoes and socks. He did not miss the hungry look Derek had before he covered it with his usual look of constipation and agitation.

Derek did his best to act normal while he led the nude teen to sit on the edge of the filling tub. He didn't want to intimidate the youngster with his discovered and newly acknowledged feelings. The boy did not make any noise when Derek took his left arm and began wiping dirt, sweat and werewolf fluids off his pale, scarcely marked skin. His skin no longer had any dark markings and had lost its waxy, dead, complexion under all the dirt.

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes at the warm wet sensation against his skin. He felt filthy and just the thought that he would be clean soon was making him relax.

Next, Derek cleaned up the other arm and then placed the clean side of the towel against the boy's neck making him open his eyes in surprise.

“You don't have to do this,” he whispered to the green-eyed man. Stiles knew that if anyone else went near his neck his wolf would have attacked. But not Derek. His wolf wanted to submit under the older male's attention. The boy was confused by that but did not try to object to the feeling. He was exhausted and his human brain just wanted to shut off and go to sleep.

Derek met Stiles' eyes for a moment before he gently wiped his neck from the grime and sweat pooled there. He shook his head. “Don't worry about it,” he started and licked his lips. “I want to help.” he finished and tried his best to not let his eyes trail down between Stiles' thighs or anywhere else for that matter.

Stiles' senses may not have been as clear as they should because of his condition but he was able to catch a small whiff of something that could only be described as  _want_ before Derek managed to compose himself again and continue. He smirked at the thought of Derek lusting after him. He had seen the signs, the glances, the shoving and then intruding into his private space close enough to feel the others breathing against his lips. He never gave the thought too much thought.

Why would someone like him like the frail lanky teen?, he would think and dismiss any indication for the opposite.

But now, with his new werewolf tricks, Stiles was able to see it. Derek really was interested but he himself was trying to deny it. Or he just didn't want Stiles to notice. Too late.

“I think I smell teen angst. Where is Scott?” Stiles asked and smiled knowingly.

Derek brought his other unoccupied hand to his face to hide the smirk and looked at Stiles stretched lips. He suddenly lost the smile as he saw something like a black line beneath the boy's skin. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he leaned close at Stiles' lips. He reached with his index finger and traced Stiles' bottom lip. “There is something under the skin,” Derek explained as pulled the lip down.

They both pulled back when they heard a pair of frantic feet running up from downstairs but only Stiles was Stiles enough to slip and fall in the clear, hot water of the tub and leave his legs out and dry, hanging from the edge of the porcelain tub.

Derek didn't know what to do when Stiles started to cackle and the bathroom door opened to reveal a frantic Scott. Stiles smiled at Scott and placed his legs fully in the tub before turning the faucet off because the water was about to overflow from the edge.

“Did you bring me any food?” Stiles asked as Scott frowned in a desperate attempt to keep his composure as tears began to stream down.

Scott opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before he just decided to jump in the tub with Stiles and hug him.

“Hey hey hey!” Stiles laughed and tried to avoid Scott with no result. “Dude! You know we are no longer four! Hugging while naked is not something seventeen year old boys do!” The water was now overflowing.

“You are alive,” Scott murmured against his ear. His clothes were drenched and stuck to his skin, his phone could be damaged by now but he did not care. He had his friend back.

“Scott, leave him some breathing space.” Derek told Scott as he saw the teen hug the other tighter. He struggled to not pull them apart. His wolf did not want others to touch Stiles.

Scott nodded and pulled away. His nose did a funny thing before he spoke. “You stink like you just went through a training session with Derek... but worse!”

Peter had come in to the bathroom as well but stayed near the door. “He smells like he just killed three Alphas and rolled around in their blood and entrails.” He said.

“What?” Scott asked and his eyebrows reached his hairline.

Stiles frowned at Peter but explained nonetheless. “I crawled out of my grave and while my wolf wanted to howl for you guys to come I stopped it because- Hello! The Alpha Pack is still here!- and then when those bastards came into my mind I just told the wolf to shut up and let me take control!” He exclaimed loudly and then continued at Scott's horrifies expression. “So I sort of, went, searched, killed, decapitated, burned, and then my  _sane_ self came back and I told me to go find you guys. On my way back I've been freaking out because I feel like I have three different people in my head. Normal fun Stiles,” he began and brought his thumb up to count. “Werewolfy Stiles who is like Normal Stiles but has more primal instincts,” he brought his index finger up to join his thumb. “And Bloodlusted Stiles who just wants to kill  _everyone_ who ever hurt Normal Stiles!” he finished with his middle finger joining the rest.

“We have Normal Stiles here now, right?” Scott asked sounding unsure.

Stiles nodded. “Yep!” He popped the p. “And Normal Stiles wants to wash the death from his skin and go eat before taking a nap!”

Scott got out of the tub and twisted the front of his shirt to drain it from the water.

“It would be nice if I was alone for a while to wash myself in peace! I don't need you guys to watch my naked body!” Stiles informed the others as he grabbed a large red sponge from the small rack that held all the bath supplies and pushed it under the water.

“I'll go inform the others what is happening while they are still chained up!” Scott told everyone and swiftly ran away.

Derek's eyes seemed to not know where to look before he just grunted something and walked away.

Peter stayed behind.

“Have anything to share Uncle-Creeps before I scream rape?” Stiles joked as he squirted some body-soap on the sponge and rubbed one of his arms.

Peter rolled his eyes at that and walked closer to Stiles.

The boy gave him a cautious look but nevertheless motioned him to sit on the toilet. Peter followed suit and brought the cover down before he sat.

“You should be aware that just because I came back from the grave it doesn't mean I know why you did. But I will do research on your case whether you want it or not for future reference, so if you are curious as well I wouldn't mind a second pair of hands.” Peter spoke in a smooth controlled manner as he looked down at the young werewolf. “When the Alpha Pack disposed you on our property your everything was polluted with mountain ash and when you died I could only carry you while not touching your skin. Deaton did wash out most of the mountain ash but you were dead and we buried you next to your Mother. There was nothing that should have been able to bring you back.” Peter finished.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Stiles asked and rose an eyebrow.

The Hale shook his head. “All I'm trying to say is that you may have come back problematic.”

“Like you?” Stiles scoffed while rubbing his knee with the sponge furiously.

“I am damaged because of the fire. Coming back from death did not make me worse.” Peter informed the brunet. “But those things you said about Normal Stiles, Werewolf Stiles and Bloodlusted Stiles remind me of how I am. But I've been like this since the fire not after coming back.” He explained himself.

“Are you saying that I am turning into a psycho?” Stiles asked, sounding defeated.

Peter shook his head and leaned towards Stiles to take a hold of his clean shoulder. Stiles had an urge to pull back and scream but the gesture calmed him instead. “All I am saying is that if you feel like you don't know what is happening you can come talk to me. Okay?”

Stiles bit his lip in hesitation and after some seconds he nodded.

“Good,” The older male said. “Now I'll go and tell my nephew that I didn't molest you!” He smiled and pulled his hand away.

Stile s snorted at that. “Tell them to keep my food warm and to stay away from my curly-fries!” He called out as Peter closed the door on his way out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother and i are going house hunting today...   
> Surprise me with some comments and kudos or something!  
> Next chap will be up before Thursday ...


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter should stop enticing Derek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no one figured out the partial reference i'll just tell you.  
> "What's in the bag?"  
> and the fact that there were heads in it is a reference to the movie Seven in which Brad Pitt asks What's in the box? a couple of times and when he opens it his wife's head is in it... its a cool movie i recommend.

Peter found Derek pacing in the kitchen. He looked worried and confused in a way that reminded Peter of when Derek was twelve and didn't know what to buy Talia for Mother's Day.

“I am sure he hasn't noticed,” Peter told him and sat on one of the kitchen table's chairs.

Derek was caught by surprise but quickly covered it. “I don't know what you are talking about!”

Peter smirked and folded his arms against his chest. “I thought we agreed you wouldn't lie to me about this.”

The younger Hale clenched his jaw in defiance and then pushed his lips together in a thin line.

“Stiles and I will be spending a lot of time together from now on,” The blue-eyed Uncle commented and smiled at Derek knowingly.

Derek did his best to pretend he didn't care but he wasn't able to stop himself from speaking out. “Why?”

“We have a lot of things in common now. We are both werewolves that came back from the dead, we both are a bit brain-troubled, we will be working together a lot. I will teach him how to be a better werewolf and to ignore every time something inside him wants him to tear apart someone just because they mention something they hate. The usual!” Peter explained with his drawn smile.

Derek narrowed his eyes at that. “What are you planning?” He growled.

“Well, if you are planning to not do anything about your little problem it doesn't mean that I will not take my chance Derek,” Peter looked at Derek knowingly. “Let us not forget who was the one who originally wanted him in their Pack!” He reminded the other.

Eyes flashed electric blue the moment Derek leaped at his Uncle. Peter winced as claws managed to cut through his shoulder and he stepped back from the younger male.

“Stay away from him!” He growled.

“Stop meddling into what I am doing and start thinking about what _you_ want to do.” Peter replied, ignoring the blood that stained his shirt.

“You infuriate me!” Derek spat and retracted his claws as his eyes turned green again.

Rolling his eyes, Peter turned around and sat back on his chair. “I thought that was part of my job.” He smirked.

“Why?” Derek sounded defeated. His emotions resembled a turmoil inside him and he didn't know what came first or second. He found himself leaning against the kitchen wall and he glided on the floor.

“What the Hell!” Erica called as she entered the kitchen before the other Betas followed.

Peter and Derek looked at them and sighed. “He is alive and a Werewolf,” Peter stated.

“I was trying to convince them but they couldn't accept it.” Scott quickly said.

“Where is he?” Isaac asked before sniffing the air and looking up.

“He is washing himself and then he will come down to eat. Do _not_ overwhelm him!” Peter noted and grabbed the bag with food Scott brought taking it out and placing it on a plate. Three cheeseburgers, vanilla milkshake and a XL order of curly-fries.

“How can he be alive?” Jackson asked.

“We do not know. Neither does he.” Derek informed him and the others.

“All we know for sure is that he is strong, really strong.” Peter said and Derek stood up sending a glare at his Uncle. He didn't want to talk about Stiles' condition to the Betas before talking to Stiles himself.

“He will be down soon.” Derek offered. “We should all move in the living-room and wait there for him. Bring over the food.” He walked away first and sat at the edge of one of the couches. Erica followed him and sat next to him, sensing that he was in need of someones touch.

Peter leaned against the staircase while everyone else made themselves sit on both couches, making sure there was a seat left for Stiles.

“When he comes down,” Derek began with a sigh. “Do not pressure him.” He warned with some pointed looks towards Jackson and Scott. “He may be different, don't mention it until Peter and he talk about.” He nearly hissed the last sentence in what could only be displeasure.

“Because they are both zombie-wolves?” Jackson asked. He did not seem to really carry any ill intent behind the question.

“You have died as well!” Scot exclaimed in protest.

“But I never stayed dead. My condition could be described as a rebirth because of all the circumstances. Peter was no rebirth. He had planned the whole thing!” Jackson reasoned.

Peter spoke up before Jackson continued his monologue. “We still don't know how Stiles came back.” He stated. “But Stiles and I will research about it once things calm down a bit and we are sure that there is nothing threatening Beacon Hills.”

“Shouldn't we call the Sheriff?” Scott asked.

“Lydia? The Argents? Deaton!” Isaac offered calmly.

Derek shook his head sharply. “We can call Deaton but no one else. Especially not the Argents.”

“I believe Lydia will want to know if someone else managed to come back from the dead without her help for once!” Stiles chirped as he dissented the stairs.

He was wearing one of Derek's gray long-sleeved shirts and an old black pair of sweats. Just the fact that he was wearing his clothes, his _scent_ , made the wolf inside joyful and possessive.

Stiles was met with silence.

“There is food for you on the coffee table.” Peter offered.

The boy gleamed at him and fist-bumped the air as he sat himself next to Scott and ate a mouthful of greasy burger. The pornographic sound and whimper that escaped his lips made the others smirk knowingly while Derek tried not to envision other situations in which Stiles would make that sound again. Like when Stiles' lips would surround themselves around another kind of meat. Or when being pinned against the mattress and being teased open for _hours_ , until he would just _beg_ for Derek to fill him up and take his knot.

Derek quickly shook his head.

“So,” Isaac began. “Welcome back?” He asked tentatively.

Peter smirked and Derek groaned while Scot brought his hand over his eyes.

Stiles swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “It's good to be back man!” He grinned.

“So you are a werewolf now?” Boyd asked out of the blue.

Everyone looked at Boyd in surprise and then at Stiles with questioning looks.

Stiles took some sips from his milkshake before setting it back down. He brought hands up and willed the claws to take form. The warm tickling feeling took over for some seconds before black sharp claws took form.

“Yep!” He exclaimed and pinched a curly-fry from his plate before landing it in his mouth. He frowned at the claws. “I don't know why they are black though.” He murmured.

Scot looked at them as well before taking his own yellowy claws out. “They are larger as well.” He commented.

“Not larger, longer.” Peter observed as he came near and took his own pair of brown claws. His claws weren't as sharp but they seemed sturdier in comparison. “Mine are brown because of the fire. Some wounds don't heal because our werewolf side doesn't want us to forget.” He explained and his hand turned human before he reached for Stiles' clawed hand.

The other werewolves watched with mixed feelings of wariness and wonder.

Peter met Stiles' eyes for an intense moment the exact moment his hand tightened on the boy's fingers and he clawed his forearm. The Hale's eyes burned blue before he let go of a shocked Stiles and looked down at the three straight wounds across his arm.

They all watched and slowly each and every one of them realized that Peter was not healing as fast and that the edges of his wounds were tinted gray.

“The fuck?” Stiles swallowed and placed a trembling hand on Peter's wounded one. “What the Hell?” He asks and sniffed the wound. It felt natural and the smell of poisoned skin made him want to lick to make it better.

“Stiles? We know you are weird in general, but you are freaking us out.” Jackson commented, earning a glare from Erica.

Stiles looked up at Peter's confused expression. “Mountain Ash,” He whispered and tightened his grip on Peter so he could trail a curious tongue over the tainted flesh.

Eyes widened around them while Derek, Scot and Peter choked on their gasps.

Stiles inhaled against Peter's skin again, scenting less of the Mountain Ash and more of his natural earthy scent.   
Derek was fuming with well disguised anger at the site of his _Mate_ taking care of another wolf. He wanted to tear him away from Peter and lock him away. And kill Peter.

“I think I will go call Deaton.” Scot murmured and walked further away from the pair next to him.

“You do that.” Isaac whispered, not taking his eyes from the sight of Stiles licking Peter's wounds clean. He was able to smell a slight arousal in the air but he couldn't pinpoint from who it came from. He as well was affected. What he was certain about was the fact that Derek did NOT like what he was seeing. He may not be able to smell the anger but his broodiness had increased tenfold.

Stiles inhaled again and looked at the arm he was holding. The wounds were gone and only three pink lines were quickly disappearing. He smiled as his wolf puffed up in a sense of accomplishment.

He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Peter's calculating expression. “Sorry?” He tried and settled back at his seat, more comfortable now that Scot no longer stole space.

Peter coughed in his fist and pressed his lips together. “Now that is something that I only see animals do.” He said.

“What's wrong with me?” Stiles asked and groaned.

“Maybe you are closer to the wolf. Maybe the fact that you were dead. Part of your humanity died!” Erica cringed at her own words.

“Does this mean you can use Mountain Ash?” Boyd asked.

“I don't know” Stiles started and brought his hands to his face.

 _What is wrong with me?_ , he asked himself and closed his eyes.

“Maybe Deaton will provide us with an answer.” Derek stood and walked to his Uncle. He took a hold of his healed arm and quickly reopened one of the healed wounds with his own claw.

“Asshole!” Hissed Peter and pulled away.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked and looked at the quickly healing wound.

“I just wanted to make sure that it was you and not him,” Derek explained and smiled cockily at Peter.

“Such. A. Child.” Peter mouthed at Derek and smirked at the glare he earned.

“Deaton says he will be here soon.” Scot came back and sat next to Stiles again.

“I hope I won't turn into another Jackson situation!” Stiles wished aloud.

“Asshole!” Jackson cursed and glared.

“Oh, shut it! You don't even know how ugly you looked as a Kanima!” Stiles quickly replied.

“Better than you, that's for sure!” Jackson smirked.

“Both of you shut it!” Derek snapped and blue eyes illuminated. “We all need to stay calm.”

“Derek is right. We all know that Stiles went overboard and killed three Alphas on his own. We don't want to bring the crazy back!” Scot said.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, let us not wake up my crazy side!”

Scot shook his head and bit his lip. “I didn't mean it like that.” He murmured and frowned.

“Does that make you an Alpha?” Erica asked curiously and leaned closer.

Stiles shrugged. “All I know is that none of the Alphas was able to boss me around.” He said.

Peter smiled at that. “Really?” He asked.

Stiles nodded.

“Stiles never listened to anyone when he was human. Why would he do that now?” Scot smiled.

An idea formed in Derek's mind.

“Make him submit.” He said.

“What?” Scot and Stiles both asked and everyone turned to look at him.

“Scot is a True Alpha. If anyone can make Stiles' wolf submit it would be him!” Derek explained.

“But I don't want to.” Stiles said.

“Then you could turn Omega!” Boyd said.

“I am not becoming anyone's Beta!” Stiles quickly stood. “Scot, I am sorry, you are my brother but you never make the correct decisions. I always tried to help but you never listened to me. I am not going to become your Beta where you can just growl at me to shut up and I can do nothing else but that!” He explained.

“I always listen when-” Scot began but Stiles put his hand up making him stop.

“You always ignored me Scot. Every single time. After you turned into a werewolf you stopped listening to your human friend!” Stiles was not shouting but his voice made Scot shake inside in something that resembled fear.

“So you want to join another Pack?” Jackson asked calmly.

Stiles took some time to reply which made Derek worry.

The brunet shook his head. “I'll just do what Peter does.” He said. “Sit around and just speak up when it is wise.” He did as he said and sat back down on the couch with ease.

“I am not an Omega because of Derek and Scot. You could still turn.” Peter informed the younger man.

“I am not submitting to any Alpha Peter!” Stiles claimed.

Peter shrugged and turned to look at Derek who grunted. “We will talk about this later.” He said and walked back to the kitchen.

Scot flexed his neck in an urge to show his dominance over Stiles. “Why are you even taking this chance Stiles?” The True Alpha asked.

“Because I am my own person.” Stiles stated and looked at his friend. “You know me! I need to research all possibilities before I make a decision.”

Scot nodded but looked away, disappointed.

The sound of an engine echoed at the back of his consciousness and he cocked his head to try to catch a clearer sound.

“What's wrong?” Isaac asked as he noticed Stiles' perplexed expression.

“Deaton is coming.” Stiles stated and the rest of the werewolves tilted their heads to listen. It took them a couple of moments before they recognized the sound, Scot and Peter first and then the rest.

Derek walked back from the kitchen looking grim as he walked to the front door.

“You wait here.” Peter told Stiles and he motioned Scot to come with him to wait with Derek.

Erica quickly took over Scot's spot and nearly draped herself over Stiles' lap.

“Hi,” He whispered at her as he saw her eyes moisten.

“I can't believe you are alive!” She whispered right back and grabbed the front of the shirt he wore in her fist.

He placed his hand on her wild blond hair and ran his fingers through it. She hmm-ed in appreciation and shut her eyes. “I missed my Batman.” She murmured against his navel and inhaled his scent. Her expression changed to one of question and she inhaled again.

“What's wrong Catwoman?” He asked calmly. He was expecting her to tell that he smelled of rot and death.

“Your scent is very absent. I can barely smell you!” She told him.

The rest of the werewolves in the room inhaled through their noses in unison making Stiles roll his eyes.

“He smells like dirt and lemongrass, a lot like earth, a lot like Peter.” Jackson frowned.

Isaac shook his head. “No,” He denied. “Peter smells like earth as well but the undertones are completely different.”

“Why are we discussing my scent?” Stiles asked, even if he was curious as well.

“Peter smelled like mold and iron for some time after he came back. It took time for him to heal. He is still _healing_!” Boyd told the others.

“So?” Asked Stiles.

“You always used to smell like lemongrass.” Jackson stated with a sneer.

“The fact that you know that creeps me out.” Stiles told the other teen and received a glare in response.

“What we are trying to say is that you don't smell like you were dead a couple of hours ago!” Isaac exclaimed.

They all fell silent.

They had no chance to speak either way because Deaton had just walked in and Derek was sending warning glances to everyone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always... comment and leave some kudos!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing the wolf to the surface.

Deaton was silent as he probed Stiles with various instruments. He took his temperature, took the remnants of the sewed thread that was left behind his lips, checked his healing capabilities, cut a piece of his claw for research and took a swab of spit from his mouth.

“I need to see your wolf eyes,” Deaton told him and took a weird tunneled flashlight from his bag.

Stiles frowned and looked at his lap for a moment. “Umm, how?” He asked and gave the others a self-pitying smile.

“Can you feel the wolf inside you?” Derek asked and came closer. He pressed his hand on the boy's knee and squeezed reassuringly.

The brunet nodded at Derek. He could feel the wolf inside him. It hummed in relaxation and curled on itself in his subconscious.

“Usually anger helps!” Jackson offered from the other side of the room.

“Anger is a bad anchor! He shouldn't learn how to control the wolf with anger.” Deaton advised.

“Revenge isn't wise either.” Peter spoke up and received a couple of glares.

“The problem isn't control!” Stiles exclaimed. “Bringing it out is the problem.” He informed the others.

“Maybe this will work.” Jackson said and then through a large glass at Stiles.

Before the glass went near Stiles' head he tipped his head back and as it skidded by his cheek he caught it with his other hand. Everything was done in a matter of seconds and yet Stiles' wolf hadn't surfaced.

“Or I guess not!” Jackson shrugged as the other werewolves gaped at the Beta.

“Jackson!” Erica and Scot gasped.

The boy in question just rolled his eyes. “I just tried to help!”

“No one asked for your help.” Scot mumbled.

“That doesn't mean intimidation won't work!” Stiles exclaimed with a smile and then turned to Derek. “Make me feel intimidated.” He told him.

Derek frowned at that. “I'm only a Beta.” He said.

Stiles tsk-ed and stood up in front of him. “I can try making you!” He offered and poked Derek's torso.

The Hale's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled down even further.

Stiles smirked at that and he bit his tongue. “C' mon you big bad wolf!” He teased and poked the older man's shoulder. “Show me who is the biggest wolf!”

“Maybe if my Nephew isn't up for the challenge I could give it a try.” Peter smiled as Derek shot him a glare.

“No!” Derek growled and his eyes burned blue. He looked at Stiles. “Outside.” He said and walked towards the back of the house.

“Is it bad that I think it's gonna be hot?” Erica asked.

“Maybe we should film it!” Isaac rose an eyebrow.

The female grinned and winked at Isaac. “You read my mind.”

“I feel like I should say no to that,” Stiles began. “but I won't!” He exclaimed happily. “I am curious as well.”

“He will kick your ass!” Scot warned him as they all walked outside from the house's back door.

“We will see.” Peter smirked knowingly.

“Bet on it?” Jackson asked.

Stiles gaped at them as they tried to influence the others into betting as well.

Derek had taken his shirt off and was waiting for Stiles to come towards him.

“You know this isn't a beauty contest right?” Stiles grinned as his eyes trailed down the valley of Derek's muscles.

Derek smirked. “I just don't want to stain my shirt with your blood, that's all!” He explained with a cocky expression.

Stiles shook his head and turned back to Deaton who was conversing with Scot. “To first blood?” He asked.

“This is a werewolf fight Stiles. Our fights stop only at first bite or first throat slashing!” Peter said.

“Throat slashing?” Stiles swallowed, suddenly worried and brought his hands to his neck.

Erica shook her head and glared at Peter before she smiled at Stiles. “He means that if you manage to keep him immobile enough to claw the skin of his neck you win. But it is very insulting towards the other werewolf. It's like announcing that the loser has turned into the winners bitch!” She explained.

“Oh, how civil.” Stiles deadpanned. Even though the human part of him disliked the idea the wolf inside him perked up at the thought of making Derek submit like that.

“Don't worry,” Derek said. “I don't think it will come to that.”

Stiles nodded and walked at the area Derek occupied and stood about ten feet away from him. Derek crouched low, bending his knees and Stiles could already see a hint of fang when he growled his challenge.

The whiskey-eyed boy wiped his hands against the front of the shirt he was wearing and widened his stance. He smiled at Derek as he attempted to copy the other wolf's stance. It seemed natural for him. He felt his feet root to the ground and he was sure that he never felt as balanced as he did that moment.

“You can go first Stiles.” Derek said and flexed his neck from side to side.

At those words Stiles felt his blood pump harder in excitement. Just the thought of being able to fight made him want to giggle.

He ran up to Derek and swiped a fist at his face. Derek, of course, slapped it away and grabbed Stiles' arm with clawed hands to force him down. The younger wolf pulled against the claws and felt them tug and cut threw his skin. He quickly chose to ignore the pain and pulled anyway. The moment his arm was free he wiped his own claws against Derek's face, clawing him from cheekbone to chin.

Derek's eyes flashed blue and he lunged at the other male, tackling him down. The side of his face stung and he knew that the wounds weren't healing as fast as they should. As they crashed on the mud he heard Stiles' breath hitch and he saw the boy's eyes darken even more.

They battled on the ground for a while, clawing at each others chests and arms before Stiles surged forward and headbutted Derek's nose with his forehead letting a loud _crack_ sound echo inside the Hale's head as blood poured from both nostrils.

He grunted and stepped back as he swallowed a mouthful of his blood. He readjusted his nose and saw Stiles stand again on steady feet. Derek was surprised that the boy wasn't breathless. He was expecting him to fight like his Beta's did when he was Alpha when training them. Incapable to land a hit and quickly defeated. Stiles on the other hand looked like he was enjoying himself.

The mole-d boy grinned at Derek's bloodied face and his wolf preened at it's work. He felt his gums tingle and ache for a moment before he felt his mouth stretch to fit his large fangs. Memories of his previous fight with the Alphas came to mind and he bit his bottom lip in sudden excitement. His bloodthirstiness brought the wolf out. Maybe not the deranged side of him, but the wolf inside. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to hunt Derek, show him that he no longer was a weak human. He was strong just like the rest of them. He could fight, he could hunt, he could succeed just like the others.

Stiles the _human_ was gone. Stiles was finally able to stand out like the rest of them and show that he too was just as great.

Derek watched as Stiles smile turned feral. The boy had turned into his Beta form.   
Stiles' fangs were as long as an Alpha's but for some reason the rest of his teeth had grown to finer, sharper points. His eyes had changed as well. They weren't yellow. Not blue nor red.

They were like dark pools of blood. The red had spread over the whites of his eyes a bit and the irises had grown considerably. They didn't shine nor glow but they still made Derek's gut clutch in worry.

He blinked and the next thing he knew was that he was pinned on his back against the ground by Stiles and sharp claws were digging into his arms.

Stiles growled in content and mouthed at Derek's throat with his fangs teasingly. Derek wasn't able to hide his arousal when he realized that Stiles was sitting on his crotch. But the feeling of the other wolf's teeth against his pulse-point made him want to show Stiles that he wasn't one to go against Derek's experience in fighting.

With a quick rearrangement of his legs he managed to change their positions and find himself between Stiles' legs and holding his wrists over the boy's head. He could smell Stile's arousal at the change of events and he leaned to sniff at the others neck.

The overwhelming scent of earth, lemongrass and _lust_ made his wolf want to mount the other and take him right then and there in front of the rest of the pack and mark him as his.

But Derek's human part of the brain shot up at the reminder that the others were there and watching the fight.

“What are you waiting for Sourwolf?” Stiles smirked under him with his cocky attitude and then he snapped his teeth near Derek's lips.

“Shut up!” Derek replied and pulled at Stiles' shirt to reveal a pale shoulder before he placed his mouth over it and bit it.

Just the taste of Stiles' blood made his dick jerk in interest and he quickly pulled back. He kept forgetting that they had a crowd.

“You just cost me fifty dollars Stiles. You should have bitten him when you had your chance!” Peter exclaimed and pulled some bills from his pocket and threw it at Jackson who was grinning widely.

Erica rushed to Stiles' side and stared. “Oh my God your eyes!” She said.

Stiles frowned at her. His vision was still wolf-like which meant his eyes were still changed. “What's wrong with them?” He asked.

Deaton pushed Erica aside. “Stay still and let me see.” He said and brought the small flashlight to each of his eyes.

The direct light wasn't as bright as he expected so he didn't end up flinching away.

The Vet hmm-ed and then took a long Q-tip from his bag and brought it near Stiles' eye. The boy stepped back. “Where are you sticking that?” He asked, making a face.

“I need to check something, it wont hurt.” The doctor replied and pressed the cotton tip in his eye with steady hands.

When he pulled back Stiles blinked and he felt himself turn to his human state. He looked at the Q-tip Deaton was holding and his gut clenched when he saw traces of blood.

“What's wrong with him?” Derek asked from beside them. His wounds from Stiles' claws had healed and only faint gray lines were evident.

“From the evidence that I have been provided with all I can say is that he is still turning.” Deaton stated and placed the Q-tip in a sealed bag before placing it in his bag. “I will investigate further of course and I should have more answers soon.” He finished and began walking around the house in his departure.

“I am still changing?” Stiles asked and looked at his bloodied hands. He could smell both his and Derek's blood.

“That seems to be the case,” Peter frowned. “I'll start looking through my files.” He said and walked back into the house.

Scott gave Stiles a tight hug. “I don't think you should worry.” He said. “We will deal with it together right?”

Stiles smiled at his friend and nodded. “Of course.” He agreed.

“We should all go inside and sit.” Derek spoke and motioned all of them through the door.

“Lydia want's me to take her shopping,” Jackson bit his lip. “If anybody needs a ride now is your last chance!” He said and brought his car keys out.

“I'll take you on that.” Boyd spoke up. “I need to go to the mall.”

Erica pouted at that. “I thought we said that I would take you!” She complained.

Boyd shook his head. “We can go again another time.” He told her and gave her a kiss goodbye before he and Jackson left.

“Don't tell Lydia about Stiles!” Scott spoke loudly, making sure Jackson heard him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Stiles joked but he felt bad at Erica's immediate frown. “What happened?” He asked, pouting.

Erica sighed, walked up to the boy and hugged him. “I feel like we are growing apart.” She whispered.

Stiles heard Derek groan and walk away towards the staircase. In the mean time, Stiles led Erica back to the couch and made them both sit. Scot and Isaac sat next to them in silence.

“How long have I been gone? When did this start?” Stiles asked and looked at the others.

“You died about two weeks ago. This was the first full moon since you died actually.” Scott replied and looked at Isaac who nodded.

“Boyd and I were fine but-” Erica's voice hick-ed and she fell silent for a moment. “After you died... It was like a reality check!” She exclaimed and laughed bitterly. “You were kidnapped and tortured and you _died_!” She bit her lip and looked away. “We could all die any minute now. Life is short and we should all take it seriously. There is no time to fool around when there are things threatening our lives every-single-day!” The blond buried her head into the crook of Stiles' neck and rested her forehead.

Stiles felt himself wanting to comfort the Beta and appease her worries. It was pure instinct. He petted her back and spoke into her ear calmly. “And because our lives are short we should live the most out of them. Just because we are in danger it doesn't mean that we ought to live in a tank and not allow ourselves to live freely. Everyone could die anytime Erica.” He explained to her and prayed he didn't mess up.

Erica gripped his shoulder-blades in her hands and pressed herself tighter on him. “I don't like seeing people die.” She whispered and at that moment Stiles felt more arms coming around him. He took a look and saw Scot pressing his crooked jaw on his shoulder and Isaac pressing himself closer and hugging Scot's back.

“Is this a puppy pile? Do you guys actually do this?” Stiles couldn't help but ask. “Do Derek and Peter join?” He gaped.

Isaac's snort made the others laugh loudly.

“It's complicated.” Scott muttered, breathing against Stiles' skin.

Stiles nodded. “I am sure it is!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a nice calm chapter... with some sterek... ^.^


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some research is done...

Not long after, Peter appeared in his silent way and asked Stiles if he would accompany him to the library in order to help him research.

“I'll be right there!” Stiles replied and turned to Erica.

She looked up to him smiled. “It's fine, I'll talk to you later.” She whispered.

The male nodded. “As long as you don't attack me with my own car we will talk and take care of everything!” He laughed lightly and then said goodbye to Scott and Isaac.

He followed Peter to the Hale's library where a large wooden table was stocked up with about twelve large leather bound books.

“What are these?” Stilles asked as he sat on one of the four chairs surrounding the table.

“These are journals. Journals of Packs that have been hunted by Hunter Families. They hold secret rituals, moon calendars and everything significant that had ever happened in their Pack's and all the dangers they went through!” Peter explained and opened one of the books at a certain page and passed it to the new werewolf.

The pages felt thin and worn out. They were yellowed and the black ink on the pages was faded. There were diagrams and moon drawing on the pages. The words looked Latin, Stiles hadn't studied the language to the extent Lydia had but he was able to distinguish some phrases. _Worm Moon and Alpha Blood,_ Stiles thought.

The moment Stiles realized what he was reading he paled and his breath hitched.

“Took you a moment didn't it!” Peter smirked.

“This- Oh mm- Holy- Seriously?” Stiles stuttered and gawked. “Holy shit! Fucking Christ!” He exclaimed. “This is what you used?” He asked.

“I was prepared for three different ways actually. Lydia was just the quickest way.” The older man said as he looked through another book. “But the others would have brought me back damaged.”

“Even more?” Stiles joked.

Peter's eyes narrowed. He shoved an open book over the one Stiles was already reading with a huff. “More like this.” He stated and pointed to a drawing.

The drawing was more of a series of images, portraying the cycle of a werewolf in the ground and then crawling out with black liquid running out of his eyes while those are colored fully black with a green center. The next is him running naked and hunting a doe with elongated bloody teeth while the last image shows the sun coming up and the werewolf howling while his leg, which is in the sun, is burning. Thoughts of vampires went through Stiles' mind.

“Oh!” Stiles said. “Thankfully that is not me!” He smiled sadly and pushed the book away.

“Thankfully,” Peter repeated and closed the book, taking it back.

“So, did you find how I came back? Does any of the Moon Calenders show anything?” Stiles asked excitedly and leaned over the table with his elbows.

Peter shook his head which made Stiles frown.

“Nothing?” He asked.

“I have two calenders that have a name for April's full moons.” He began and picked one of the smaller books in his hands. He took a seat beside Stiles and opened the book to a page that had a list of dates that covered two pages fully. “This one is from the Longstone's Journal and they called it Clear Moon. I did some more research but I didn't find anything under that name. But that could be because this family was very small and short lived.” The Hale explained and frowned.

Stiles nodded along and looked through the thin book and a feeling of sadness came over him as he saw lots of pale, clear, empty pages. The Journal was written in English and the ink was mostly black but in some pages in blue.

“The other is from a Pack, they weren't a family.” He shook his head. “Their Alpha was a part of the Anderson Family, completely American, from New Jersey.” He sneered in resentment. “They expelled him and forced him into a state of Alpha Omega-”

“Like you?” Stiles interrupted as he watched Peter go through the brown, leather-bound Journal.

Peter raised an eyebrow and his expression soured. “Something like that. I was in a coma for six years and woke up before my brain was healed enough and was being used by a nurse who wanted me to turn her and mate!” He said and his eyes flashed angrily at the last word.

“Mate as in?”

“Werewolves mate for life Stiles! My mate and my kid died in this very house because Derek couldn't keep it in his pants and Kate was a manipulative bitch!” He glared. He didn't shout but his tone was deadly.

“So, does that mean that you will never find anyone else that you would like to _mate_ with?” The boy asked cautiously, barely whispering.

“It's a connection of souls for life Stiles. So yes, I could find someone.” He stated.

The questioning expression on Stiles' face made the older man smile and shake his head.

“Once she died. I lost her _mark_ , I could no longer feel her but since _I_ was still alive, I could feel the dread and emptiness and agony from our burnt connection. That's also a reason why I lost my mind!” He explained calmly. “But since my dear nephew slit my throat and I died!” He exclaimed with a wave of his hand. “Now that I am back, I no longer have a burnt out connection to anyone and I can easily mate with whoever I wish!”

Stiles brought his fingers to his lips. He calmly nodded and then began opening and closing his mouth attempting to ask a question.

Peter just sat back and waited for him to ask with an amused expression.

Stiles looked down at his lap and fisted his trousers.

“C' mon, let me hear it.” Peter pushed and grinned.

Stiles was certain that Peter knew what he would ask. _Fucking asshole_. “I had done some research on mating and Mates when Scott met Allison...” He began and felt his cheeks darken. “But we never talked about sex even if Scott really wanted to so I don't know-” He stopped himself and sighed deeply. He sneaked a look at Peter who seemed to be enjoying Stiles' suffering like the sadist he was and looked away again. “Screw it!” He exclaimed. “Do werewolves knot to Mate? Do they do it like actual canines?” He asked and felt all the blood of his body rush to his face and shoulders.

Peter smiled and coughed a laugh in his fist.

“Don't laugh! Just answer me!” Stiles snapped.

“You should see how red you are,” He commented and stopped laughing. “Werewolves don't always knot.” He said.

“Don't always knot as in...?” He motioned him to continue.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I'll just make it simple for you.” He said. “Werewolves can Mate with someone by giving them a non-turning Bite while they ejaculate.” He explained. “Knotting occurs sometimes. Mostly when the wolf is under the influence of the full moon or experiences very, _very_ strong emotions.” He added with a notable leer.

Stiles closed his eyes, turned his head away and raised his hands up. “Okay I got it!” He called out.

“Let's go back to our original subject before your adolescent mind comes up with other questions involving sexual content...” Peter drawled as he crossed his legs.

“Alpha Anderson?” Stiles asked.

Peter nodded. “Yes, the Alpha Omega...” He murmured. “He became part of a Pack of rogues... They seemed to be unstable at first but he took charge and the Pack found balance. The Alpha had stolen his Journal from his older Pack's emissary so he continued writing it and for the next fifteen years he wrote down everything unnatural that happened.”

“So what did you find?”

“His calendar showed that April's Full Moon falls on an eclipse, the Penumbral eclipse.” Peter stated. “He named it Shadow Sleep because the last one he had experienced years ago made him feel sort of weak and drunk...”

“Was he known for being a crackhead? Wouldn't all Werewolves know about the eclipse if that was so?” Stiles clenched his shirt between his fingers.

The older Hale shook his head. “Maybe we should consult other Packs” he sighed.

“You can consult anyone you want but I don't want to become I spectacle for others to watch and wonder!” The boy informed the other.

Peter nodded and began shutting the open books closed.

“What do you think is the worse that could happen?” Stiles whispered, the undertone of fear was more evident than not.

Blue eyes looked up to brown in sympathy. “It could be temporary.” he replied.

“What?” The other asked as he felt dread rise inside him, his heartbeat spiking up. “What do you mean _temporary_?” The brunette felt tears overwhelm his eyes. “Like- I will just fall dead on the next full moon or something?” He wiped his eyes and found blood on his fingers. “Great! And now I cry like a True Blood vampire. You could name me Eric and we could be done with this!”

Peter heard Derek rush towards them and saw Stiles' head tilt towards the door in recognition. “Incoming,” Peter murmured and Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek opened the door and strutted into the room in quick steps. “What happened?” He asked, looking at Stiles' bloodied eyes and cheekbones.

“Dead ends mostly.” Peter replied and glanced between the two boys.

“I cry blood!” Stiles cackled in awful glee.

Derek went closer to him and then placed a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. “It could be temporary, don't worry.”

The change of the mood in the room changed so fast it felt like a punch in his solar-plexus. Peter beside him winced as Stiles froze and looked at Derek's eyes.

“That's the thing,” He began in a bloodied gaze. “It really could be temporary.” He whispered and his eyes trailed away towards the table with the books. “I could just drop dead at any moment.” He murmured and he felt the room spin a bit as his breath hitched.

Derek watched in horror as Stiles paled and began leaning dangerously towards his right side and not pausing.

Before Stiles managed to tip over, Derek had his arms around his waist and placed him quickly on one of the chairs.

“Wow, that felt weird,” The boy mumbled behind a loopy grin.

Peter and Derek watched Stiles as he slowly found his stability and the color returned to his face.

“I think you just had a head rush.” Peter said as he combed his fingers through Stiles' hair making the brunet lean towards the hand.

Derek placed his own hand on Stiles thigh with a reassuring squeeze and shot a judging glance towards his uncle.

“Relax, both of you!” Stiles smiled as he watched the elder men. “I'm fine and stop looking like I'm about to drop dead...” He said. “If it happens then there is nothing we can do.” He frowned.

“Stop saying that!” Derek growled angrily, eyes flashing blue momentarily.

Stiles grinned again and shrugged. “Not saying it wont make it less true.” He informed the green eyed Hale and then tried to stand on his feat only to feel both Peter and Derek force him back to his ass by his shoulders.

“Just stay here, I'll go bring you some water. It could be dehydration and I don't think a milkshake could rehydrate a previously dead person.” Peter said as he walked away.

“Speaking from experience?” Stiles called after him and Peter smirked as he closed the door behind him.

Derek watched as Peter closed the door and then looked at Stiles. “I am not letting you leave us again.” _Leave me_ , he added as an afterthought.

Stiles then gave him a look that made Derek think that Stiles was really aware of what was happening in his head. A look that made Derek's insides tremble in worry and excitement.

“Don't worry Big Guy... If I go it won't be my choice I can tell ya that!” He informed Derek.

“Good.” Derek replied and he could do nothing to cover the wave of happiness from floating out of him.

Suddenly, Stiles leaned close into Derek's space and found himself inhaling the sent that seemed to emanate from the male's skin. The scent reminded him of sweet caramel and made his insides warm pleasantly.

On one hand, Derek did his best to not overwhelm Stiles with his overflowing emotions and on the other, he found himself struggling to not bare his neck to Stiles. It was a complete primal instinct to submit to anything Stiles would order. Just the thought of this reaction towards anyone else would make Derek feel threatened and afraid. But the fact that it was Stiles, _Stiles_ , just made him lucid with the overwhelming feelings of happiness, want and eagerness to please!

“I have no idea what I am smelling and I can't wait to learn how to translate scent to emotions.” Stiles said and shot a wicked smile at Derek.

“We'll have to teach you.” Derek smirked.

“The others said that I smell like lemongrass.” Stiles whispered airily.

Derek nodded. “I know,” He smirked.

“Of course you know!” Stiles snorted. “You and your werewolf nose...” He laughed.

“I hope I'm not catching you in any compromising positions!” Peter exclaimed as he came back.

“You are one to talk.” Derek smirked and shook his head.

Peter rolled his eyes as he passed a large water bottle to Stiles, who in turn unscrewed the cap and began swallowing large amounts of the liquid.

“Don't roll your eyes Uncle. I clearly remember your various adventures you had in this house with most of the singles in this town!” Derek reminded the older Hale.

“Don't be ridiculous Derek, I took most of them in their own apartments.” Peter smiled knowingly.

“Oh my God you are a male slut!” Stiles wheezed between laughter and clutched at his stomach, letting go of the half empty bottle.

The older Hale glanced between his nephew and the youngster and clasped his hands together. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.” He stated. “Maybe one day you will get rid of that pesky virginity and join in with us experienced males!” He winked at the brown-eyed boy making him blush furiously and stop laughing, covering his face with his hands and groaning.

Peter could feel the steel blue glare Derek was throwing at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Lydia finds out next chapter...


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm late... but writers block sucks

“Where is he?” The bossy owner of the red-headed female pierced the silence of the Hale home's interior with her voice.

Stiles groaned and placed his head under his pillow, exhaling loudly again. He could hear Derek going to Lydia and trying to calm her down.

“Jackson wasn't supposed to say anything, not yet.” The green-eyed man seethed and Stiles was able to feel his annoyance... could smell the bitter scent coming from the living-room.

Lydia's scent was fruity, slightly enhanced with vanilla and white chocolate from her perfume. There were undertones of a very sour fragrance that Stiles guessed was the scent that she excreted when upset.

“Jackson can't keep shit from me!” She shouted angrily and walked closer to the staircase. “Stiles!” She yelled, hint of desperation in her voice.

The boy dragged himself out of the bed-sheets and placed his head on his knees. Sleep wasn't something he was getting much of after he woke up. He would sleep for a couple of hours and then wake up hungry and thirsty, like his body wanted to eat what he hadn't while he was dead. He had emptied the refrigerator twice in those past three days he was alive.

“I'm surprised he didn't spill the beans sooner.” Peter drawled from behind his bedroom's door before opening it.

“I'm surprised Scott hasn't told Allison actually.” Stiles laughed as he stood.

Peter rolled his eyes, like the fifteen year old girl he was, and threw one of Derek's Henley's at Stiles' naked chest. “Put that on and come downstairs before she drags your ass down.” He said and left the room.

Stiles frowned and brought the shirt to his face to inhale Derek's pleasant aroma of pine and wet wood. He couldn't help himself but smile. Derek's scent made him feel warm and squishy inside. It also aroused him in unconventional moments, but he was thankfully able to mask it with some quick-thinking plans of having to run to the kitchen to eat or with some fast trips to the bathroom to empty his pea-sized bladder.

It wasn't genius but it worked.

Stiles put the blue shirt on and after a quick visit to the bathroom to brush his teeth and straighten out his hair he found himself walking downstairs.

“Stiles you- You idiot!” Lydia shouted as she rushed to hug him. After a moment she pulled herself away and slapped him.

“Ouch,” He said and then quickly did a double-take at her appearance. “What happened to you?” He asked with wide eyes.

Her aroma quickly turned acidic as she frowned.

“What happened to _me_?” She rasped glared. “What the hell Stiles!” Her eyes watered up but her expression still stayed angered. She was wearing dull colors of gray, green and black. She no longer held the air of confidence she used to and her eyes looked pained and not mischievous. “You _died_ ,” She said. “You were mauled and we buried you and we mourned you... we are _still_ mourning you!” She hissed in Stiles' face.

Stiles nodded. What else could he do?

“What's wrong Stiles? Where is your inane babble?” Her green eyes studied his face.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

She frowned and hit his chest before clutching his shirt in her fists. “You are alive!” She whimpered as the anger left her.

Stiles nodded once again and placed his hands on her arms in support.

She nodded as well, having nothing to say and hugged him once again. “I can't believe you made me cry over you.” She joked as she began crying on his shoulder.

Stiles placed his arms around her and let her vent as he looked over her shoulder at Derek who watched them in silence.

“Where is Jackson?” Stiles asked after a while.

Lydia pulled away and wiped the dark, wet smudges from under her eyes. “I sort of left him home and borrowed his car to come here after he told me what happened.” She replied making Stiles grin proudly.

“That's the Lydia I know.” The brown-eyed boy said and let go of her. She smiled and then turned to look at Derek.

“When will we tell the others?” She asked.

Derek raised his eyebrows at Lydia's question.   
“Would you like to tell the Sheriff that his son is now alive when there is still a chance that he could die by the next full moon?” Peter asked from further away.

She fell silent.

“We will wait.” Derek agreed.

“What about Allison?” Lydia asked with a frown.

“If you want Argent to kill him on site, sure, tell them.” The younger Hale growled.

Stiles slapped Derek's bicep with the back of his hand before raising his eyebrows at him. “Dude!” He began and Derek narrowed his eyes. “We could ask for their books! Allison is a fabulous idea! Lets tell Scott to spill the beans!” He looked over at Lydia. “Give me your phone.”

Lydia did as told with no questioning which proved that she really wasn't herself.

Stiles shot a text to Scott and passed it back to the red-head. “Thanks.” He smiled.

“She will probably come here as soon as Scott tells her.” Lydia informed the others.

“Then we should wait in the living-room.” Derek said and walked ahead of them.

“Has Deaton called back at all? Do we have any news?” The previously human asked the older werewolf who stood next to him.

“He said that he has some information but will only tell us when he gathers more.” Peter explained. “I talked to him last night. He sounded- Excited is too strong of a word but he did look ...” He hesitated.

“Eager? Exhilarated?” Stiles offered.

The werewolf nodded and took a seat on the side of the tattered couch and Stiles followed.

“I think everything will be fine. I don't feel any death vibes coming at me!” Lydia smiled and twirled her hair between her fingers.

Stiles smiled at that.

“Did you feel the Alphas deaths?” Derek asked with sudden interest.

That grabbed everyone's attention.

She frowned. “What do you mean? Are the Alphas dead?” She asked placing her arms across her torso.

The wolves exchanged looks before Stiles decided to be the one breaking the news. “Yes, they are dead and burned and buried... I sort of killed them after I woke up...” He hesitated.

Lydia shook her head. “But I saw the twins the other day at school!” She noted.

At her words Stiles' body seemed to freeze as his eyes narrowed with deadly intent. “Where are they now?” He asked behind clenched fangs and red sight.

Lydia's pulse spiked. “Stiles?” She asked, uncertain of what her eyes saw.

He continued to glare at her. The thought of her withholding information about his two last torturers and killers made him want to reach out and claw her eyes out. “WHERE?” He yelled and stepped towards her only to find Derek blocking the way.

“Stiles relax.” He said calmly, knowing better than to use force. “They are no longer Alphas, they no longer hold any threat.” He explained to him.

Stiles head turned to Derek sharply. “Does that mean that they are forgiven?” He asked with a sneer. “Those two bastards tortured me for days!” He screamed in Derek's face making him flinch at the power behind the voice. “The _broke_ me, they teared at my flesh and then helped killing me.” He growled and felt his claws digging into his palms.

“We are not forgiving them.” Peter intervened. “They have become Omegas and as long as we all agree they will never become Pack.”

“I want them dead,” Stiles said. “I want them to suffer and _burn_ for everything they have done!” He continued and a smile stretched across his face that made Lydia swallow and step back.

“You will have to talk to Scott about that. He was insistent on not hurting them since they claim that they never had any choice over what they did. That Deucalion was the one over their heads and making them do everything over the fear of death.” Peter informed him.

Stiles couldn't help but growl at that. “I don't care what Scott thinks. He doesn't even know...” He murmured.

“Very well.” Peter turned to look at Derek. “I will go out and bring food. Chinese sounds good?”

Derek nodded. “I'll call everyone here. We have a couple of things in need of discussion.” He then looked at Stiles' bloody eyes and pressed his lips together.

Stiles saw the worry in Derek's eyes and shook himself out of the haze of madness. “I'll be fine.” He says. “I just need some moments to bring my mind together.” He smiled at Derek and retracted his wolf. “I'll just go to the library and read something until the others come.”

The Hale watched the boy walk away and the only reason he didn't follow was because Lydia was looking at him curiously.

“I'll call Jackson.” She said and walked to the kitchen without further notice.

Derek sighed and picked up his phone as well.

 

 

 

Derek could barely keep his arousal in check as he watched Stiles chew out Scott and leave him hanging dry.

“... I want to see YOU deal with all that Scott and then come and tell us that you don't mind them staying!” Stiles was cursing. “You saw me when I was dragged back Scott... How do you think those things happened?”

Scott was trying his best not to cower. “They were used! Threatened to be killed!” He insisted.

“Is that all it takes for you to forgive your best friend's murderers? Why don't you think of the fact that they nearly succeeded in making Derek finish killing Boyd! Do you not care about your own Pack?” Stiles asked.

Scott pressed his lips together. “I haven't forgiven them!” He exclaimed.

“Then why are they still here?” Stiles yelled, a little roar behind his voice making Scott and some of the Beta's flinch.

“Everybody deserves a chance.” Scott whispered.

Everyone fell silent before Stiles snorted and couldn't help but snicker. The snicker quickly turned to a horrid cold cackle.

“Stiles?” Erica called from behind him.

“Seriously?” Stiles ignored her but continued to stare at Scott in disbelief. “ _Everybody deserves a chance_?” He mocked. “Is that your new motto Scott?” He asked, poison dripping with every word. “So, when someone kills your mother, will you give them a chance too? Or my Father... What about Alison Scott? Would you be giving second chances away like they are on sale to everyone?” He asked crazilly.

Scott's eyes flashed crimson at that.

Stiles huffed and shook his head. “Do whatever you want.” He said. “But-” He began with intent. “Keep them away from me. If I see them anywhere, I mean anywhere Scott! School, here, at your house, near the park or anywhere! I will kill them.” He stated and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders. “I will kill them just like I killed the other three. Do you know how I killed them Scott?” Stiles grinned and watched Scott who stood frighteningly still.

Stiles looked around. “Do you want to know?” He asked sweetly. He nodded. “I will tell you how it happened so you know exactly what will happen to both of them once I lay my eyes one them” He continued. “Ennis was easy, I took him by surprise you see, didn't expect me to be alive... I hit him with a piece of wood and sliced his throat open. After that I grabbed a rock and caved his face in, making sure the bastard was dead.” He smiled at the memory.

“Kali came at me next, vicious bitch. She put up a fight but in the end I made her fall and began pummeling her face as she shredded my chest with her claws. I stopped after I pulled her larynx out.” For some reason, just talking about the incident made him hot.

He laughed at Scott's expression. “Deucalion asked me to join him. That guy had no self respect... Even worse than Peter.” He murmured and glanced at the Hale. “He took a while to get down, Alpha form and all...” He smiled. “In the end... I bit his jugular and snapped his neck.”

Everyone stared at Stiles in surprise, awe and horror. They couldn't recognize the boy he used to be and it worried them.

“But then I wanted to humiliate them!” He laughed. “I used my claws to separate their heads from their bodies and then burned the bodies before bringing the heads with me... here.” He continued smiling as Scott took a step away from his friend. “They killed me Scotty... so I killed them!”

Peter coughed into his fist clearing his throat. “Well, as interesting as that was. I have to say that we need to get to a decision. Whoever is in favor of banning them out of Beacon Hill's raise your hand.” He said and placed a hand in the air.

Derek raised his eyebrow at that and both he and Isaac raised their hands together. Erica took Stiles' hand and raised their hands together, she winked at him and smiled as his eyes lost their loony sheer and the chestnut brown was back.

Alison and Lydia raised their hands as well right after Boyd. Jackson just shrugged and agreed. Scott was left scowling.

“You have been outvoted. You have twelve hours to send them away.” Derek turned to Scott who was shocked.

“But-” Scott began.

“No buts!” Lydia exclaimed. “Can't you count?” She asked. “Outvoted!”

“They need to go Scott.” Alison insisted and stood next to him.

“Where will they go? They are alone, they have no Pack to support them-” Scott began.

“Because they killed their Packs Scott! That's how they got into the Alpha Pack.” Jackson exclaimed.

Scott's jaw clenched but he nodded. “Fine,” He murmured and walked out of the house angrily.

Isaac sighed deeply and looked over at Alison. “He is going to be a pain for a while.”

“He'll have to deal with it. Sometimes being the good guy is not the best decision.” Alison replied and walked towards Stiles. “Are you feeling okay?” She asked.

He nodded but looked down at his shoes. “Okay.”

Derek watched the interaction with careful eyes. The Argent was no longer a threat to the Pack but Stiles was different. She could still be after him because of his unnaturalness.

Alison bit her lip and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder making Derek growl. The girl pulled her hand away and placed it on her back pocket, where her wolfsbane soaked pocketknife lay.

“You okay there Derek?” Isaak asked and looked between the hunter and the wolf.

The wolf ignored the Beta. “What will you tell your father?” He asked and saw Stiles roll his eyes and turn to Jackson.

Alison tensed. “I will tell him the truth. That Stiles is back and that he needs our help.” She replied sternly. “I am certain that he will ask to see him and judge if there are any measures that will need to be taken.”

Derek's eyes flared at that.

“Derek!” Stiles called exasperated and rushed to him. He stepped in front of the green-eyed Hale and took a hold of his hands, smoothing them over with his long fingers. “Don't worry so much. I doubt he'll find anything to worry about match. At most he'll tell me to stay hidden!” Stiles smiled at him.

“You shouldn't stay hidden. You deserve to get out of this house and be with the rest of the Pack!” Derek insisted.

Stiles could smell the worry coming off him in waves. Just knowing that Derek was so worried made him feel happy and content. Maybe even loved.

Jackson groaned loudly at the two morons and turned to cuddle with Lydia.

“Maybe we can go out of town and do things elsewhere.” Boyd supplied.

“Somewhere where people don't know him as the Sheriff's Stilinski's son!” Lydia added as Jackson nuzzled at her neck making Derek sign in longing. He would do anything to reach out to Stiles. Touch him. Scent him.

Stiles gave him a questioning look and Derek just shook his head.

“Fine,” He said. “Argent can come but the moment he even thinks about doing something we don't like he will have to leave.” Derek warned.

Alison nodded. “I'll be off then.” She said and bid everyone goodbye with some waves and hugs.

“See! That wasn't that bad!” Stiles exclaimed happily.

“Let's hope Argent won't try to stake you on sight.” Peter drawled.

“Shut up Peter.” Derek cursed making the older man laugh softy and shake his head.

“You are ridiculous.” He said and stood, offering his space to Stiles who gladly skipped to the spot.

“I am not ridiculous.” Derek murmured, looking away.

The Betas smiled at his teenage reaction but didn't say anything about it.

 

 

Later that night, while Peter and Stiles were looking over the journals and the rest of the Pack had reluctantly left, they heard Argent's car driving to the house.

Of course, Derek was the one to greet him with a curt murmur and then led him to the library.

“Hi Mr. Argent!” Stiles greeted as he stood.

“Stiles,” Chris replied and studied the boy. “Would you like to tell me what has happened after... you woke up?” The blond hunter asked as he folded his arms on his chest, gun and holster visible on his hip. The scent of oak, gunpowder and wolfsbane surrounded the man in a way that kept the wolves on edge with precaution.

Stiles just smiled and retold the story.

Chris Argent's face changed into an expression of horror as well when Stiles told him about the killings.

“How is your control?” Argent asked glancing at Derek who seemed to be frowning even more.

“My control over the shift is fine as long as people don't try to distract me from my thirst to kill Aiden and Ethan!”

“Where are they now?”

“We took a vote and decided that it is better that they leave Beacon Hill's.” Peter supplied.

Chris nodded and then looked at Stiles. “I would advise you to stay inside for some moons and if everything's alright then I don't think there should be a problem... as long as no one recognizes you that is!” Chris said and looked at all the wolves. “Clear?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Crystal!” Stiles agreed and stuck out his hand. Chris watched it for a moment before shaking it with a tight grip.

“I'll stay in touch with Dr. Deaton as well. In case there are any news that should come to my attention.” The hunter added.

“I'll lead you out.” Peter offered as he opened the door. Clearly stating that there was no more room for discussion.

“Tell him about the books we need!” Stiles yelled, forgetting that he could have whispered and yet still be heard by the wolf.

Derek and Stiles were alone in the library. The boy looked at the other male with curious eyes, waiting.

The Hale sighed and sat in the chair next to the youngling.

“Anything you want to share?” Stiles asked, his fingers trailing the back of a leather-bound book teasingly.

Derek smirked. “How have you been feeling?” He asked.

“If we forget about my fight with Scott everything has been great. There is no phantom pain and I am expertly able to control the wolf.” Stiles answered sincerely. “But I still want to make sure that nothing will happen on the next moon...” He hesitantly added.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will take some time as well... some nice comments would probably inspire me?


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!! this was supposed to be up weeks ago!!!!!!!  
> but- classes and family visits... *shakes-head*  
> this is a smaller chapter unfortunately but it has some bamf!Stiles like promised :)

“We won't let anyone hurt you again.” Derek said as he cut his steak in smaller pieces. Peter rolled his eyes at his nephews words and continued eating silently.

Stiles smiled and sipped some of his water. “It's not like I won't heal, Derek.” He teased.

“That's not what I meant.” Derek explained.

“I know what you meant.” The boy laid his silverware leaning on his plate's edge and turned to face Derek. “But! You need to understand that even though you guys weren't able to save me from the Alpha Pack, I came back! And now I am... something like an immune werewolf and I can protect myself and those I care about.” Stiles spoke calmly. “I have no Pack making urges... I don't want to give the Bite- We don't even know if I _can_ turn someone!” He exclaimed. “All I want is to go out the world again and talk to my dad. That's all I want at the moment.” He sighed and returned to his own steak.

Derek and Peter exchanged looks before the older Hale decided to speak. “What about tomorrow, after we speak with Deaton?” He asked and acted nonchalant as Stiles stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat against his ribcage.

“Really?” Stiles whispered.

Derek got off his seat and walked behind Stiles, placing his arms around the boy and resting his jaw on the brown-eyed boy's shoulder. “Tomorrow okay?” Derek asked at Stiles' nape.

Stiles sighed and nodded. His emotions seemed to be getting the better of him and he grabbed Derek's arm before rubbing his forehead against the strong forearm, taking comfort.

Peter coughed, as if something was bothering his throat and he sipped some wine while side-eying the two wolves.

“You okay there Peter?” Stiles smirked knowingly.

Peter's eyebrows rose for a second before he opened his mouth. “Just fine.” He said and was met with Derek's glare. He sighed. “I should go and call one of my contacts. I'll be in my room, knock before you enter.” The Hale stood and walked out quietly, leaving the other two behind.

Derek breathed deeply into Stiles' neck making the other shiver with the exhale.

“You are aware that you are not being discreet right?” The younger asked while placing his own cheek on Derek's arm which surrounded him and breathed his calming warm scent in.

Derek grunted an affirming response and tightened his grip, worry sneaking into his mind. He was hoping for a painless rejection.

“Maybe we could talk about it?” Stiles asked, feeling the pleasant heat of Derek's body against his skin.

“Talking is not my thing.” Derek replied quietly.

“What if I do all the talking?” Stiles quickly said and they both smiled shyly.

“I don't want Peter listening in.” The Hale explained as he sternly stood and guided Stiles out of the kitchen to the back door.

Once they were both outside Derek looked at Stiles.

“We should go further.” Stiles exhaled and walked ahead.

The sun shone bright over their heads making them heat up under their clothes. The shades of the trees provided them with little comfort.

“I believe this is enough.” Stiles said as he leaned against the bark of a tall tree.

The green-eyed male nodded in confirmation. His uncle wouldn't be able to listen in from that far.

“Okay, let me start.” Stiles began and Derek held his breath. “You like me.” He stated with another exhale and stole a look at Derek.

Derek looked away. “You called me obvious didn't you?”

Stiles smiled. He wasn't used to seeing Derek being coy. It was adorable.

“I only managed to convince myself I wasn't seeing things just recently. I used to think I was just reading too much into our interactions.” He replied. “But now. Now that I can sense... It seems pretty obvious now! It'd be laughable if you didn't look so butt-hurt.” He continued and walked up to Derek in a steady pace.

Derek's bitchface made an appearance.

Stiles laughed lightly. “I bet you knew I had the biggest boner for you from day one.”

Derek smirked. “Maybe.” He said making Stiles scoff. “But it's not something I'm not used to. I know how I look. I am aware of the visual I provide for people. But it doesn't mean that I can identify when someone is truthfully into me, looks aside.” Derek explained himself.

Stiles frowned and stood still as he locked gazes with Derek's eyes of greenbluebrown. He reached and took a hold of the older man's hand. “Listen to me.” He said.

“Yes?”

“This attraction goes both ways right?” The younger asked.

Derek's wolf wanted to leap and run with joy. He nodded.

“Use words asshole.” Stiles scolded.

“Of course.” Derek leaned into Stiles' space.

“And the reason my wolf goes crazy just because we are in close proximity is because there is more right?” Stiles bit his bottom lip, making it tint red.

Derek's eyes widened at that. Before he even thought about it he rushed and placed his mouth over Stiles'.

Stiles gasped and laughed as he rushed into it.

“Shut up.” Derek growled, tugging at Stiles' hair.

“Make me you asshole, make me!” The other teased and smirked.

Derek pushed the younger against the bark hard and held him there as he nibbled on Stiles' tongue.

Both hearts beat in synch as the continued to chase each others mouths and let out a couple grunts every time their teeth hit against them.

“Why the fuck have you been waiting so long for?” Stiles sneered as he trailed his claws on Derek's skin.

Derek nearly snarled at the sharp edges and narrowed his eyes. “I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate.” He murmured against Stiles' pulse-point before placing a hickey on the spot with some wet suction.

“You are an idiot.” Stiles moaned, closing his eyes as the suction made him shiver.

They found each others mouths again and when Derek trailed his hand near Stiles' lower back the boy grasped it and placed it even lower.

“Tease.” Derek murmured as he fondled and kept tasting the heated skin.

The only sound apart of their heartbeats and the rubbing of their clothes there was only the sound of the wind amongst the trees and some insects, but they soon all fell silent as a familiar scent took over Stiles' attention.

He felt his fangs grow as his eyes turned, growl stuck under his tongue.

“They are here!” He hissed as he pushed Derek away, claws dipping into his skin.

Derek winced and looked at the boy's infuriated expression. His beta form was forming, brows hardening, eyes clouding over with blood and yet a haze of blue could be seen behind the crimson color.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as he quickly tried to find who had upset the other.

Stiles growled in response and began running away from Derek with a determined expression.

“Dammit Stiles!” He cursed and followed behind the crazed wolf.

Soon after he rushed after the other, Derek caught the scent of the twins and realization dawned upon him. He cursed at himself for his obliviousness. He ran faster and started to find himself beside the other.

“Stiles! Get a hold of yourself!” Derek tried to tell him. “Please.” He asked.

Stiles' fell on all fours and Derek watched his muscles tighten as he ran even faster and more of the wolf took over.

Ethan and Aiden had sensed Stiles coming but they didn't know it was him so when they saw the young werewolf they froze and their eyes shone vibrant blue. “You died!” Aiden said, disbelieved. Ethan was speechless as he saw Stiles growl at them.

 _There is no way he could have survived_ , Ethan thought.

“Leave, run!” Hale yelled at the twins as he saw Stiles inch forward, his eyes calculating.

Ethan shook his head and let his fangs lengthen. “No.” He said and turned to his brother. “If he want's a fight he'll have a fight!” He then looked at Derek. “What will you do?”

Derek shifted and took a step forward.

“Stay were the fuck you are Derek!” Stiles growled and whipped his head to look at the older male with blazing eyes showing that this was his fight.

Hale pressed his lips together and glared at the twins who seemed relieved.

“I am going to bash your skulls in,” Stiles murmured through his mouthful of teeth. “Just like I did the others.” He continued and Aiden paled.

“You killed Duke and the others?” Ethan asked.

“Yes, and you'll see how I did it when I take your head!” Stiles growled and attacked.

“Stiles! Fuck.” Derek cursed again as he saw the wolves fight.

It was clear that the twins no longer had their usual balance since they lost their alpha status because of Jennifer. The bitch had done only one good deed and that was it.

Derek wanted to rush in the storm of fangs and claws but he knew that Stiles wanted to deal with it alone. Stiles had taken a couple of blows when Aiden managed to grab his arms and Ethan punched him but he escaped by kicking out and throwing the other against a tree hard. The youngest twisted in the hold he was in headbutted Aiden, breaking his nose with a loud _crack!_

Stiles then grabbed Ethan who was getting up again and threw him on his twin with force which surprised Derek.

The boy's claws gleamed with blood and the wolf smiled at them before licking one of them, smirking knowingly. Derek felt bad for finding it attractive but his body betrayed him.

Stiles snarled as he kicked one of the twin's jaw making him lose his consciousness. He wouldn't be down for long. The brunet turned to the other brother and straddled him tightly before punching his nose, making it snap again as Aiden yelled in pain. Pain made them human so Stiles grinned and laughed silently as he saw the fangs and claws retract into the others body.

“How does it feel?” Stiles asked as he dug his black claws into Aiden's torso, making more blood rise and causing more pain.

The Beta groaned and weakly tried to fight Stiles' hand away from his chest, but it was futile. Stiles had all the control and he grabbed the blondes throat cutting his air supply.

Aiden gurgled and grasped the wrist with his hands. “Stop...” He said weakly.

“Why should I stop?” Stiles asked and leaned in to look straight into pale eyes. “Did you stop when I screamed? When I kept bleeding and bleeding until I lost consciousness... huh?”

“Don't kill him!” Ethan awoke and groaned. “Please!” He begged.

Stiles glanced at the other. “Saying please means nothing to me.” He growled. "I have absolutely no compasion for you or your brother." He added as he glared at Ethan.

Aiden struggled some more but the lack of oxygen was making him weak. 

"Stiles, you need to stop!" Derek suddenly exclaimed, bringing his hands up. "Killing them won't change anything!" He insisted.

Stiles snorted and laughed, loudly. "Letting them live won't change a thing either." He cackled and shoved a claw into Aiden's eye-socket making the other scream in terror.

Ethan cringed at the sight but only a moment later did he tackle Stiles off his brother. Stiles continued laghing as he grabbed Ethan's head and rubbed his fingers under the others nose and on blood stained lips with aqueous fluid and more blood. 

Derek could no longer watch. That was no longer Stiles. That  _ thing _ was not his mate. He let his wolf out and he quickly through Ethan away from Stiles and roared. He was no longer an Alpha but his sound still caught their attention. "You need to stop acting like rabid dogs and go through your issues like civilized men!" He told the wolves.

Aiden whimpered and crawled away from Stiles while Ethan looked, undecided, between Stiles and his twin.

"I have no  _ issues _ with them Derek. I just want to tear their hearts out and forcefeed them down their throat."

Derek rushed up to face Stiles. “I understand your anger.” He said. “But this won't change anything. The anger won't go away. You'll be disappointed and- You won't be able to take it back.” He finished with a whisper and placed his hand on Stiles' arm.

The boy looked up. “I no longer care. I feel dead inside.” He stated and attempted to whip his arm away from Derek but the werewolf held him tight. “Let go!” Stiles growled.

“No.” Derek replied with a frown.

Stiles began hyperventilating as he struggled to get free. He started clawing at Derek as a last resort.

“Will you kill me too?” Derek asked and winced as his flesh teared.

Stiles paused at those words. He looked up at Derek with clearer eyes that will still bloody. He shook his head and began trembling. “No,” He whispered and leaned closer to Derek, lost as he felt. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“Get up, we need to go!” Ethan rushed his brother.

Stiles' eyes fogged up completely again but before he was able to do anything Derek hit the back of his head sharply making him lose his consciousness and fall on the ground.

The twins looked at Derek.

The young Hale glared at the Betas. “Both of you will pack up and leave Beacon Hill's immediately!” He shouted. “I won't stop him next time.” He threatened.

Both Betas nodded and rushed away, leaving Derek to deal with an unconscious Stiles. He sighed deeply at the form of the boy, wondering if he was going to regret stopping him.

Derek knew he was morally right with his actions but if it ended up with Stiles hating him he would be greatly disappointed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will be up when i write it... which means don't look this fic up for another week ... lol... :/  
> I am trying my best and plotwise i have no ending that is set on stone...  
> Leave me some lovely comments please (good way to remind me that i have chap 10 to write)  
> If you have any questions ask away but i wont spoil...   
> ermm... i'll try to make chap 10 long enough to cover for this little bean-sprout!!!!  
> PS: don't abandon me  
> PSS: This has never been beta-ed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy finds out!

It took a while for Stiles to wake up. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton while his limbs were numb.  
“Wha?!” He whispered as he opened his eyes to meet Erica's blond mess of hair on his face. He began taking notice of his surroundings and realized that she had fallen asleep on his arm as she sat on the floor, clutching his arm and resting her head on his chest.  
“Erica?” He asked hesitantly and plucked the blond strands of hair away from his face. Some of them were even in his mouth.  
Erica moved and tensed before she realized that it was just Stiles. She got off him and smiled. “Hey sleepy head!”  
Stiles smiled back and rubbed his eye. “Where are the others? I feel like I am having a light hangover.” He complained and sat up, placing his feet on the carpet.  
“What do you remember?” Erica asked.  
Stiles looked at her and tried to think back.  
It did not take long for him to gasp and for his hands to start trembling. “Oh my God!” He exclaimed. “Did that really happen? Did Derek have to knock me out?” Stiles asked and shook his head in disbelief.  
The blond nodded. “Yeah, when I came here Derek told me that you went a bit berserk when you found the twins.” She informed him.  
“Where are the others?” Stiles asked again and looked around. Scenting them out was tough since Peter's and Derek's scent was infested into the walls of the Hale home.  
“Peter has gone to Deaton's and he said that he will drag him here while Derek went to speak to your father with Lydia and Scott.” Erica replied and stood up, straightening her mini-skirt.  
“What? Why?” Stiles asked with a stricken expression.  
“Your father needs to know Stiles.” Erica replied with a worried expression.  
“They should have asked me first Erica! I don't like being played.” Stiles stated with an undertone of anger in his voice. “I wanted to have an opinion over something in my life Erica!” He nearly yelled and Erica's eyes widened in surprise.  
She frowned and looked down. “I'm sorry,” She began. “But you haven't seen him Stiles!” She tried to explain. “He is drinking again and he hasn't been to work since the day after we buried you. He is suffering Stiles.” She whispered the last part and sighed.  
Stiles cocked his head at that. “I told Scott to look after him.” His voice trembled and he brought his fist against his lips.  
“He tried,” The blond told the boy. “but the Sheriff told him that if we bothered him one more time he would use his gun at us, since we heal and all.” She explained. “He said that he needed time, that after loosing both of the things he loved the most he needs time to bear it all before having to face the outside world.” She bit her lip and gazed at Stiles hesitantly.  
The male nodded as he listened but he was still frowning and his scent still excreted unease and slight anger. It wasn't a sour scent but more like an unpleasant heat that attacked the back of your throat as it dripped down to the pit of your stomach. A lot like the taste of betrayal.  
“Please Stiles.” She begged, grasping his hand. “Lets just wait for Derek to come back and find out what happened-” she paused. “But lets eat before that, Jackson brought in your favorite when he dropped off Lydia!” Erica smirked and pulled Stiles towards the kitchen.  
“Curly fries?” Stiles asked, perking up suddenly.  
Erica shook her head. “Okay- One of your favorites then!” She opened the fridge and pulled out some boxes. “Vegetable Lo-Mein, Crab Ragoon and Spring Rolls!” She exclaimed as she placed as many boxes as she could fit in the microwave.  
Stiles grinned lightheartedly. Erica knew how to change the subject when Stiles was involved. “Can't wait.” He told her as he sat on the counter next to her.  
“Jackson, Isaac and Boyd have gone to grab some more clothes and things for you from Wall-mart, or was it Target?” She pondered jumped to sit next to the brunet.  
“Speaking of Boyd!” Stiles quickly remembered. “Are things still rough?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.  
Erica shrugged in reply. “We haven't really talked.”  
“Still?” Stiles' eyes widened before he looked at the ceiling. “Maybe you should have Derek talk to him.” He advised.  
The girl laughed at that. “Derek? How come?” She asked and brought her hand at her mouth to cover her giggles.  
“Well, he bit him so even though he isn't the Alpha he still has more influence over him and I believe Derek knows best about hurting.” Stiles shrugged as the words felt like acid on his tongue.  
Erica hmm-ed and bumped her shoulder into Stiles as the microwaves timer went off.  
“Smells good!” Stiles smiled and jumped off the counter and grabbed one of the boxes with Lo-Mein.  
Erica smiled back and before either one said anything else they heard Deaton's car coming.  
“Peter?” Stiles asked.  
Erica grinned. “No one can deny that he always comes through one way or the other.” She teased and grabbed her friends boxed dinner and skipped to the living room.  
“Bitch!” Stiles laughed as he grabbed another box and followed suit. 

 

Once Peter made his appearance with Deaton on tow he pointed at Stiles as he looked at the Veterinarian. “Tell him.” He ordered and sat on the couch. Job done.  
“What? What! Tell me what? What's wrong? Am I dying? Oh my God I am dying!” Stiles gasped and shook his head furiously. “No, no, no, nonononono.” He trailed.  
“You are not dying Stiles!” Deaton reassured him, rolling his eyes at the flailing teen.  
Stiles palmed his sternum and exhaled calmly before looking back at Deaton. “Then whats wrong? Why did Peter have to drag you all the way up here to talk to me since everything is fine!” Stiles made quotations as he spoke.  
Deaton glanced at Peter with an unimpressed expression and the other shrugged, taking his phone out and pressing the keys quickly.  
“I ran some tests,” The dark-skinned man began as he expertly looked through his, always there, brief-case -bag?- and took some sheets of paper out. “, I was able to excrete white cells from your blood and when I sampled mountain ash in them there was absolutely no negative reaction.” He placed a sheet in his bag again and looked at the next one. “But!” He exclaimed. “That is not the case with monkshood- erm... wolvesbane.” He explained at Erica's questioning look. “You can still be poisoned by it, but I'm not sure if it would kill you.” He shook his head and looked through more paper work. “Where was it?” He murmured to himself, brows pressed together in frustration.  
Stiles and Erica walked closer to the older man and he gave them a warning glance and a frown. “Hurry up!” Erica told him as she held Stiles' arm in worry.  
Deaton shot a glare at her impatience before going back to his work. He pulled another piece of paper out. A damaged page. “One of the dogs got a hold of it.” He explained while feeling the chewed out paper between his fingers.  
Stiles snorted at that. “I see you are not always as organized as you believe you are.” He grinned.  
Deaton ignored him as Erica pinched his side lightly.  
“Okay, this is it.” Deaton said and looked up to the pairs of curious eyes.  
“Yes?” Stiles asked impatiently.  
“My research showed that you will not be as effected by the moon as the others. But!” He exclaimed. “From what Peter told me about these... persona's you have and I have to say that I believe that even if you have control, your primal side- your anger and vengeance that you have promised will most likely make an appearance. Its not something I can make accurate predictions for Stiles. This is completely on you.” Deaton informed the other.  
Stiles eyes widened. “How could this be completely on me? I can't control my self when I fall into that hole of my mind. It's as if I am a different person!” The youngster complained and shut his eyes.  
“You need to learn how to control it.” Deaton said.  
“Impossible!” Stiles shouted, eyes bright.  
Peter's and Deaton's eyes widened at the sight. “It cleared up.” Erica murmured as she looked at his eyes in awe.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You've almost finished turning.” Peter said as he stood and walked at the boy.  
“What color are they?” Stiles asked, hesitant.  
“Blue.” Peter stated and flashed his own.  
Stiles frowned and looked at his feet, shaking his head. “I knew it.” He breathed out sounding broken.  
“You weren't sane Stiles.” Erica tried.  
“I was sane enough to be aware of what I was doing Erica.” He shot at her. “And I liked it, loved it!” He laughed, a painful sound.  
He took a hold of his head and sat on the couch with his head between his legs.  
“Are you going to have a panic attack?” Peter asked.  
“No.” Stiles moaned. “But I maybe will now that Derek is coming back... with my Dad!” His voice raised and he stood up in an instant. “Oh my God what will I do?” Stiles asked around.  
“You will relax and deal with it Stiles.” Peter informed him. “If something goes wrong you can always go run in the woods... or Derek's room.” He added with a grin making Stiles blush.  
Stiles gasped. “Shut up!” Erica laughed and Deaton shook his head as he put away his paperwork.  
“Want me to stay?” The Doctor asked.  
Stiles nodded. “My Dad may have questions I may not be able to answer.” He explained as he smelled Derek, Lydia and his Dad's aftershave that failed to cover the stink of alcohol.  
The human's heartbeat was quick in anxiousness while Derek's and Lydia's were calmer.  
The door opened. The sound of feet against wood and carpet thudded against the back of his eyes as they all came closer. Tears began welling in his eyes and he could tell that they were clear from the scent of plain salt and no blood.  
“Stiles?” John Stilinski asked as he caught sight of the boy.  
The Sheriff wasn't wearing his uniform and the sight of his disarray struck an open wound in Stiles as he was reminded of the weeks after his Mother's death.  
“Dad.” Stiles whispered and run to his Father to bury himself in a hug. Derek and Lydia didn't play a large part in that moment to him.  
“Oh my God!” John gasped. “You are alive!”  
Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I am.” He reaffirmed, rubbing his forehead against his dads shoulder, making sure he left his scent.  
“Oh my God.” The Sheriff repeated as he tightened his grip. Tears were running down his eyes in relief. His son was back.  
As the hug lasted longer than expected the Sheriff began feeling short of breath as his son tightened his grip.  
“Stiles?” He asked, almost wheezed. “Too tight.”  
Stiles pulled back instantly like he was shocked. He wiped his eyes on his shirt's sleeve. “Sorry.” He murmured.  
Looking around, they could see that the others were trying their best to give them the illusion of privacy without actually leaving. Deaton was going through his bag while Derek and Erica were holding a conversation. Lydia was looking through a notebook while Peter just watched them like the shameless person he was with a bored expression.  
“Lydia and Derek tried to explain to me how it happened. Something about moons and ash and timing that was correct- but I just- I thought I lost you.” His Father sighed and placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder.  
“Well,” Stiles started. “Now that I'm back you'll go back to your diet Pops! Don't think that I can't smell Burger King on you!” Stiles teased and rubbed his nose.  
His father laughed and wiped his own tears away. “I missed you so much.” He said.  
“Yeah.” Stiles nodded.  
“So you are a werewolf now!” His Dad said.  
“Apparently.” Stiles agreed and showed his claws to his father.  
“Good.” His Father said.  
“What?” Stiles asked, shocked.  
“Now you will no longer be in as much danger Stiles. I'll always worry about you but now... that you can heal. It's gonna be better.” John stated and smiled lightly.  
Stiles smiled at his Dad happily. “So you are not mad?” He asked.  
“I'm furious no one told me earlier!” Sheriff Stilinski glared at Derek.  
“It's not Derek's fault!” Stiles quickly defended his- boyfriend? He didn't know what to call him. They had made out a bit in the forest after some confessions were made and then he had taken off after the damn twins. “I told them not to tell you because I am nervous about my control Dad.”  
“Doesn't that mean you need to find an anchor or something?” John wondered.  
“Exactly!” Stiles quickly agreed. He didn't want to worry his Dad with his actual problem.  
His Father nodded and rubbed his palm against his forehead down to his cheek.  
“So, how do you suppose we deal with the fact that Stiles has a death certificate and everyone thinks he's still dead?” Erica suddenly asked.  
“Oh God.” The older man sighed. “I hadn't thought of that.” He confessed.  
“It's simple.” Peter stated.  
“What do you mean?” Lydia asked sharply.  
Peter's eyebrow rose as he was watched from the others in the room. “We could fake a high-school diploma easily enough. Stiles could change his last name and then go to college. Depending on what he wants to do he could be missing from four to ten years, by then I don't think many would recognize him in Beacon Hills and if they do we can say that he is a cousin or something.” Peter explained.  
“How do you suppose we will be able to make those documents?” The Sheriff asked.  
“Oh, Sheriff Stilinski,” Peter started as his eyes practically gleamed. “Don't underestimate the Hale influence.” He finished with a grin.  
Derek seemed to understand what Peter meant with that as he nodded. “Have you kept in touch with all of them?” He asked.  
“Not really... but I don't think they'll rise any objection to my requests Derek. And if they do I'll use blackmail!” He shrugged and stood. “I can easily bring their higher ups down with just some calls.”  
“You play dangerous games Peter.” Stiles warned with a smirk. “You don't want to get burnt!”  
“There is no fun if you don't play the game Stiles!” Peter laughed, not minding the dig.  
Stiles shook his head but his grin did not fade. He looked up at Derek who was wearing a worried expression. “What's wrong?” He whispered so his Dad wouldn't hear and reached to hold Derek's arm. Forgetting for a moment that Derek went behind his back to bring his Dad.  
The younger Hale looked between Stiles' hand and Stiles' face for some moments before he shook his head. “I'm just worried about you.” He replied quietly making Stiles blush lightly.  
Stiles nodded and then turned to Lydia and his Dad. “Okay!” He exclaimed. “I hate doing this but I think that it would be good for you Daddy-o to go home and call the station, tell them you are ready to go to work again huh!” He didn't let his Father reply. “Lydia! I think its time for all of us supernaturals to have another meeting soon. How about tomorrow? I'll tell Scott to bring Melissa and you can invite the Argents?” He asked.  
“Okay,” She replied. “But why?” Curious green eyes questioned him.  
“We need to have a plan that all of us will know about. One we all agree with and for there to be no confusion among us!” Stiles tried to explain.  
Lydia nodded and turned to leave. “Would you please drive me home Sheriff?” She asked and paused.  
“Yeah sure.” Stiles' Father replied and bid his goodbye to the others.  
The werewolves waited until the Sheriff and Lydia left the front door.  
“Why wasn't Scott with them?” Stiles quickly asked and looked at the others.  
“He was,” Derek started but was cut short.  
“I called him to keep the office open as I was gone.” Deaton cut in.  
“Oh...” Stiles nodded.  
“I believe it is time for me to go. I'll take myself out.” He stated and walked away.  
Stiles turned to Derek, remembering the treason. “I can't believe you!” He yelled at him making the other flinch and step back. “I can't believe you went behind my back!”  
“I'm not going to apologize.” Derek said making Stiles a little bit angry.  
“I expected this from Scott but not you Derek. I thought you understood.” Stiles said stubbornly. “I guess I was wrong.” He shook his head, grabbed Erica's hand and guided both of them up to Derek's room. Locking the door behind him as a statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am still alive!   
> Lately i've been thinking of making this part of a series but idk... that talk about other packs the Hales knew gave me ideas...  
> okay... as always this hasn't been beta-ed.  
> please leave me kudos and some comments about what you thought of the chapter and what you expect will happen later on! (maybe you'll give me ideas!)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short...

“I can't believe you just did that!” Erica laughed and fell, back first, on the mattress, letting her arms extend over her head. She scrunched up her nose a bit. “Have you been sleeping with Derek? I though you two hadn't done anything!” She said and rubbed the underside of her nose.  
Stiles denied it by shaking his head. “I was told to sleep somewhere where I would be most likely to get used to the pack. No one trusts Peter all that much, I don't blame them, so Derek's was it. He said that he is cleaning up another room for me for when I gain full control.” He explained.  
The blond hmm-ed at that and then grinned at the boy.  
“What?” Stiles asked, smiling and followed Erica on the bed.  
“Can you scent out emotions yet?” She asked, wicked glint in her eyes.  
Stiles looked away, blushing a bit. “Not really.” He confessed. “I just started being able to recognize who is who in this house and I know how to tell apart positive and negative emotions.”  
Erica bit her lip and sat up. “Okay... lets give you some training!” She decided and took hold of Stiles' hands in hers.   
Stiles looked at her in question.  
“Guess what I am feeling.” She promoted him.  
Stiles narrowed his eyes yet sighed. Nothing bad with some extra training, he thought and nodded at Erica to begin.  
They both automatically shut their eyes and Stiles immediately noticed the change. Erica's natural scent mostly consisted of scents similar to lightning and wilderness. Her wild personality and scent proved that she was a strong woman to be recon with.  
It was a subtle change. Her scent slowly warmed up, velvety smooth against his lungs. It was a positive emotion which made his lips twitch upwards.  
“Pleasant, happy.” He sighed. “Comfort and just plain good thoughts.” He added opening his eyes to see Erica smiling, letting go of his hands to pinch his cheeks. “Hey, hey, hey!” He complained, pulling away. His smile did not fade.  
“Next.” She said and motioned him to shut his eyes again.  
The change was even slower that time. But it didn't turn into something that hugged him from the inside, it felt more like pinch at the back of his throat. He tightened his grasp of Erica's hands as he felt the acrid smell violate his lungs. It made him cringe and want to dig his claws into something. It reminded him of when he fought the twins. The way the scent had emerged when he had pinned Ethan on the ground and was going to take his life.  
“Fear!” He spat. “Mind-numbing fear before one is about to lose what is most important to them.” He hissed behind elongated teeth. He pulled his hands away from Erica. Touch was just making the emotion stronger.  
“That's the putrid smell that surrounded Boyd and I when the Alpha Pack had kidnapped us. We still get nightmares.” She explained and frowned. She looked at his bright blue eyes and whispered. “Sorry.”   
Stiles shook his head. “No, its fine.” He told her.  
“Want to continue?” She asked him.  
The brunette shook his head. “I understand strong scents like that. I'm just having problems with common ones... compassion, dislike, love, sadness...” He tried to explain.  
“It'll take time.” She agreed and stood up as someone began knocking on the door.  
“Can I come in?” Derek asked from outside.  
Erica smirked and winked at Stiles as she walked to the door. Stiles rolled his eyes and clapped his thighs. “It's your room.” He reminded the other male who just sighed and opened the door. Erica escaped as Derek came in and closed the door after her.  
“I'm still not apologizing.” Derek began. “You needed to see him more than you though and he was dying without you. It was only matter of time.”  
Stiles pursed his lips together and slapped Derek, with more than human strength making the other step back and wince.  
“Stiles.” Derek growled and walked near Stiles.  
“You are not supposed to do that Derek! You are not supposed to go behind my back!” He seethed as he spoke, partially angry partially frustrated.  
Derek quickly hugged the other, not letting him go.  
Stiles struggled. “What are you doing?” He asked. “I don't want to cuddle you asshole!”   
The other just held tighter and rubbed his cheek against soft hair. “Don't you feel better though?” Derek wondered. “Hasn't a weight been lifted from your shoulders now that you can have your father back?”  
Stiles slumped in Derek's hold at that. “Yes.” He confessed against Derek's shirt.   
Derek walked them both to the bed and they quickly got into cuddling position facing each other.   
“I'm still angry at you.” Stiles told Derek while burying himself at the crook of the other were's neck and shoulder.  
“Okay.” Derek smiled.

 

“Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want?” Stiles asked, hours later.   
Derek had placed himself over Stiles' body and hadn't moved for a ridiculous amount of time. Derek hmm-ed in reply.  
“Was that a yes hmm or a no hmm?”  
“Yes.” Derek affirmed in his sleepy state and then was attacked by Stiles' mouth finding his own.  
“Good! Cause I want to take full advantage of that fact and then do even more when no other werewolf is home to bother us.” Stiles smiled and bit Derek's bottom lip lightly, pulling it and teasing the flesh.  
Derek moaned and returned the kiss.   
Hands quickly became instruments to find places of rest or areas that made the other squirm and moan.  
Stiles, st some point, found his way straddling Derek's waist and kissing him deeply. He could feel Derek's twitching member against his backside and did his best to wiggle his ass against it, making Derek buck up and groan.  
“Such a tease.” Derek complained as he gnawed on some naked skin.  
Stiles laughed at that and answered with another rub.  
Surprising both wolves, there was an insistent knock.  
“What?” Stiles whined.  
“Your friends want to go out and get drunk with you.” Peter informed them from behind the door.  
“I suddenly hate my friends.” Stiles groaned against Derek's muscled chest.  
The chest rumbled as Derek laughed lightly. “You should go join them.”   
Stiles nodded. “Yeah yeah,” Stiles groaned again and pecked his mate on the lips before he walked to the door.  
“You could have told them that I was busy.” Stiles informed the older Hale as he opened the door.   
Peter grinned. “I like torturing you.” He said and then cocked his head to the side. “You planning to go out like that?” He asked.  
Stiles looked down at his clothes, borrowed clothes. He shrugged.   
“He is not!” Jackson yelled from downstairs.  
Stiles frowned as he walked to the edge of the stairs to look down at his group of friends. “Stop eavesdropping!” He told the blond with a stern look which quickly turned into an easygoing smile. “Did Lydia dress all of you up?” He asked as he realized that pretty much everyone was elegantly dressed.  
No suits or cocktail dresses but the guys were wearing nice clean button-up shirts and fitted jeans or trousers. On the other hand, Lydia was wearing a dark emerald colored short dress which had some pale geometrical shapes on it with high-heals, like always. Erica was wearing a black short dress as well but with a revealing cleavage which would attract plenty of attention. Making Boyd jealous I suppose, Stiles quickly thought. Erica's shoes matched Lydia's in Style but they were blue instead of beige. Allison was wearing a frilly blue skirt and long shirt which was tied around her waist in a knot of white while she was only wearing flat sandals, which hid a wolfsbane infused knife on the inside of her ankle. Stiles wasn't surprised.   
“Just the boys.” Lydia confirmed and walked up the stairs holding a paper bag. “Dressing you too!” She smiled and shoved the bag at his chest.  
The male peered inside the bag and then looked up at the redhead again. “Where are we going?” He asked cocking an eyebrow. Maybe Derek was already influencing him!  
“Out of town and you need to go and put these nice clothes on.” Lydia quipped in reply.  
“Its called clubbing!” Isaac hollered from the bottom of the stairs with a wide smile.  
Stiles rolled his eyes and gave up. “Fine.” He murmured and began walking to Derek's room.  
“Don't take too long!” Scott said as Stiles entered the room.  
Derek's eyes were narrowed as he pouted angrily. Stiles couldn't help the grin that stretched across his mouth. “Aww, don't worry Sourwolf!” He teased and kissed the wolf's cheek. “I'll be back before you know it.” He reassured the other.  
The Hale's frown deepened. “I don't want you to smell like others.” He said.   
Stiles couldn't stop the answering blush and he quickly hugged the older man, nuzzled his clavicle. “Can't believe I ever thought you were an emotionless tree!” Stiles smiled.  
Derek shook his head but smirked nonetheless, hugging the other tightly.  
“I'll be back soon, kay?”   
Derek sighed. “Be careful.” He said, left a kiss on the top of Stiles' head and walked out of the room, leaving the other some privacy.  
Stiles quickly changed into dark-colored jeans and wore the dark red T-shirt. The clothes were surprisingly soft and Stiles felt good in them.  
When he walked out of the room he was greeted by Peter's smirk. “What?” Stiles asked, looking at his clothes. “Is anything out of place?”  
Peter shook his head. “The color suits you.” He replied and walked ahead of him. “Lydia did good.” He added.  
“Of course I did!” Lydia exclaimed and then grinned in appreciation at the sight of her friend. “I always knew you hid nice things under your hoodies.” She practically leered, eying his chest and arms.  
Stiles ducked his head and grinned. It was always nice receiving compliments.   
Scott coughed in his fist out of the blue bringing notice to himself. “Can we talk?” He asked and glanced at the door outside. Stiles frowned but nodded.  
“What is it Scott?” Stiles asked, clearly annoyed.  
“I'm sorry. I overreacted.” Scott replied, putting his puppy dog eyes on use full force.  
“I am still angry at you.” Stiles informed him.   
“I know.” Scott looked down again.  
“I'm not going to ask you to leave but just- don't talk to me today.” Stiles told Scott who just kept looking down and nodded.  
Erica suddenly came up and grabbed his arm, braiding it with hers. “Let's go!” She smiled, red lipstick stark against her skin.  
“So...” Stiles began. “Where are we going?” He asked as they drove towards east.  
“We are going to a Fire Pit Party!” Allison grinned from his left side.  
They had taken two cars for the trip. Jackson's Porch and Isaak's Prius, Derek bought it because he didn't like driving him all over the place.   
Jackson was driving his own car with Lydia, Allison and Stiles while Isaac drove behind them with Scott, Erica and Boyd.   
“I thought we were going clubbing?” Stiles asked, feeling confused as what was being told had contradicted a previous statement.  
Lydia glared at the distance before she turned around to look at him. “It's a fire pit party by the beach on a wooden platform with lots of drinks. And its a college party so they try for fancy a bit.” She explained.  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “We could have brought swimwear!” He whined.  
“Or we can skinny dip if we really want to.” Allison informed him.  
“The last thing I need to see is Stilinski naked.” Jackson grumbled.  
“Oh shush you love me!” Stiles laughed and winked at Lydia who just shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long long long delay for this chapter but college for a bio major who is taking two labs is very timeconsuming...  
> Leave me some comments please and kudos (i don't understand them much but...)  
> and HEY! I finally figured out what i will do with this story!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the news of Hoechlin and teen wolf i decided that i needed to continue contributing to the sterek fandom so here is the continuation to WHCB

It took a couple of hours for them to reach the coast line and Stiles was becoming restless in the back seat. “Please tell me its close.” Stiles begged.  
“It's close.” Jackson quickly replied.  
“Just five more minutes.” Allison smiled.  
The brunet boy turned to the female. “You've been here before?” Stiles asked.  
Allison shrugged. “Dad and I came to deal with these two covens here once. They were fighting over territory so we had to come and help them make some arrangements.” She replied calmly, as if it was something that happened quite often.  
It did.  
“Was there any need to...” Stiles trailed and made a shooting sound that accompanied his gun-fingers.  
The hunter shook her head. “We also had Ms. Morell with us so the Covens were more open to our suggestions.”  
“That was nice of her.” Stiles smiled, his smile didn't last long as he felt strange thoughts enter his mind. He wasn't able to hear them clearly but he shook his head and they faded away as quick as they came.  
Lydia gave him a questioning look but he just smiled again, a wide grin, to reassure her that everything was fine.  
Yelling and laughing could be heard in the distance over the bass of summer-hit music.  
“I can hear them!” Stiles reveled making Jackson and the girls smile.  
“You'll grow used to it eventually.” The blond commented making Stiles grin.  
The sounds grew louder the closer they drove and Stiles was beginning to worry.  
“What's wrong?” Allison asked while looking between his eyes and his hand. He trailed his own eyes down and saw that he had began to pierce his index finger with his thumb claw lightly, like a nervous habit. He told her so.  
“We will be keeping an eye on you Stiles.” Allison said.  
“We'll make sure you won't sit really close to any crowded places. You have good control but if you are worried I'll tell the others to keep an eye on you as well.” Lydia said and reached for her phone.  
“That should have been a given Lydia.” Stiles exclaimed as the car rolled to a smooth stop.  
They all looked on the right and saw the wild teens screaming and jumping to the rhythm of the music as they consumed alcohol.  
“I thought this was supposed to be classy.” Stiles commented and Lydia glared.  
“These are the freshmen Stiles, immature and inexperienced. We are partying with the older crowd who are on the beach.” She informed and opened the car door, stepping out.  
Stiles sighed and followed everyone out to the curb to wait for Isaac and the rest of the gang of wolves.  
The air felt moist and tasted salty, they were very close to the sea. The water looked pitch black with only a fan of silver reaching the beach from the horizon, reflecting the moon's light. Stiles could smell the alcohol and could feel the hormones in waves at the rhythm of each jump and step the college freshmen took as they swayed in the rhythm of the music.  
“Hey! Earth to Stiles!” Erica called, waving her manicured hand in front of his eyes. He stepped back in surprise and looked at her inquisitive eyebrow. “You alright?” She asked.  
He threw her a smile and nodded. “Excited!” He said, mostly true. “Everything is so different out here.” He explained and indicated with his hands the area around them.  
Erica shot him a wicked smile with her red lips, pearly white teeth and Scott was suddenly behind him.  
“Ready?” The other teen asked tentatively making Stiles press his lips together firmly. He had told the other to back off for a while but he wouldn't listen.  
“We were born ready!” Isaac took over and exclaimed happily making the rest smile. Jackson just shook his head, trying to pretend he wasn't part of the group as he walked close to Lydia.  
“I need to find Harry.” She informed Jackson and walked towards the side of the deck.  
“Who is Harry?” Scott asked, worried.  
“They met during some weird fund-raising event last year and they have been planning this meeting for a while.” Jackson replied in a simple matter.  
“Is that him?” Isaac asked and everyone turned to look at Lydia who was talking to a fairly tall guy in a green T-shirt and rolled up jeans. “He doesn't look like he could be in any fund-raising event.” The curly haired blond judged with a small sneer.  
Jackson nodded. “That's him. Harry Robbinson. His IQ rivals Lydia's.”  
Stiles smirked. “She must hate that.” He said.  
“It's a love slash hate thing.” The blond sighed and when Lydia waved them over they all began walking.  
Stiles couldn't help but cringe at the loud music blasting around them, he had to get used to it eventually. The alcohol-filled teens danced around the group of them and their loud shouting and moving was irritating the young wolf. He wanted to make them stop, snarl them into submission.  
Harry greeted them with a wide white smile and innocent eyes that yelled pray, which is probably why Lydia had become friends with him, easy pickings. “Hi guys!” He yelled over the music.  
Scott opened his mouth to reply with a greeting but Erica took over, walking up to Harry she smiled and asked where she can find the good alcohol.  
“What does your heart desire?” Harry asked flirtatiously even though his eyes were trailing over at Boyd. Guy had good taste.  
“Sweet and strong is my type.” She replied. Stiles quickly side-eyed Boyd who was looking at his shoes.  
Harry nodded. “How about you guys go to the shore and I'll come join you with the treats?” He offered and looked at Lydia and Jackson for confirmation.  
Lydia smiled. “We'll be by the bonfire.” She said and took Stiles' hand, pulling him with her.  
Stiles tightened his grip but quickly froze as he felt his fingers tingling and then sharp pain at his palm. Lydia had thankfully placed her hand over Stiles' so she didn't notice his claws. The feeling of pain made him smile. Wasn't pain an anchor to humanity? It should help tonight.  
Lydia whimpered as she looked down at their hands, the blood had oozed out between his fingers on hers. “Stiles!” She hissed and then pushed him away from the group. “Jackson come with us.” She said quietly as the two of them continued walking away from the fire and towards the far end of the shore.  
Stiles claws wouldn't recede, his senses were just as insistent and the brunet couldn't understand why the pain wasn't working. He looked down at his hands and saw the wounds heal and only the stained blood remained behind everything. Even on his shoes.  
“Whats going on with you?” Jackson sneered and grabbed Stiles' shoulder. The blond's nose crinkled up at the scent of blood and he grabbed Stiles' clawed hands.  
“He was trying to control himself,” Lydia explained and reached to touch his claws. “I guess it didn't work.” She murmured.  
Jackson pulled Stiles towards the sea. “What are you doing?” Stiles mumbled, not realising that he had grew his fangs as well.  
“Getting you out of it.” The blond said and shoved the other into the water. “And cleaning you up!”  
Stiles furiously fought the water for a moment before he stood. The sudden cold of the watter managed to pull his mind completely from the furry in his mind and he felt his claws and teeth recede quickly back in his flesh. He quickly flailed back to the dry shore and hugged Jackson tightly. “Here you go asshole!” He said as Jackson began fighting Stiles off of him.  
Lydia of course rolled her eyes at their shenanigans. “I'm going to find Harry and the others now.” She said and began walking swiftly with her high-heals, how she managed to do that on sand and peddle was something no one questioned.  
“I'm all wet!” Stiles complained and released Jackson. His clothes stuck to his body like second skin and he could feel the itch from the salt starting on his legs and back already.  
“Stop complaining.” Jackson murmured and grabbed the back of Stiles' neck. “Listen up,” He began, “It looks like pain doesn't help you much so if you feel like you are about to start biting people you just come and find me or Boyd or Isaac, not Scott!” he continued and released him. “Scott doesn't understand so if anything happenes just make us notice we will walk you out before anything goes out of control. You have awesome control, especially this early after you turned but you still need help. I have no clue why Lydia planned this but as long as we are all here and prepared we should be fine. Think of it as the final round in one of your stupid video games.” He added and pushed Stiles beside him so they could walk back together.  
“It's Final Boss.” Stiles corrected making Jackson groan.  
Knowing that he even had Jackson watching after him Stiles was able to let the bass of the music and the scents around him pass through him which helped him relax and enjoy the sight of everyone having fun next to the fire.  
Harry came up next to him with a clear bottle, smelled strongly of tequila. “Have you been going around?” He asked, breath smelling of the liquid in his hand and then he offered the bottle to the wolf.  
Stiles smiled and took it from him, taking a swig he realized that the taste of alcohol was no longer as nice as he remembered, the tang of it overpowering his taste-buds and making him cringe. “A bit.” He replied to the other guy and looked at his still wet clothes. “I' going to go sit closer to the fire!” He said to Harry loud enough to be heard and gave him the bottle back. Harry nodded and danced away towards an older group of people.  
The wolf in Stiles nearly purred when he sat close to the fire, drying himself and feeling his skin grow really warm fairly quick. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sound of feet and sand thumping around near him and he licked his salty lips. The warmth of the alcohol in his stomach evaporated in less than a minute unfortunately so Stiles opened his eyes again. He may not have liked the taste but he did enjoy the warmth it brought.  
He looked around him and spotted Erica's blond curls. He thought about her comment involving sweet alcohol and he began walking near her. Her scent found him and he was able to focus on that as some teens pushed him on their way through and he felt his wolf grow agitated. He shook his head and found his friend.  
“Stiles!” She smiled as she saw him, placing her arm around his shoulders. Her other hand held a red cup that smelled of coconut and pineapple mixed with alcohol. Stiles took it, ignoring her pouting and drank half of it in thirsty gulps of liquid. The drink was much more refreshing with its sweetness dripping out of his mouth and trailing down his neck and shirt.  
He pulled the cup away from his mouth, licking his lips and smiling at Erica.  
“You drank it all.” She pouted.  
“You can get another one from some lonely guy.” Stiles reminded her and moved his arm around the area as if saying; Take a pick!  
She shook her head and turned to leave, walked towards some frat boys who were sitting on some coolers and put her wicked social skills to work. Boys were always something she found easy to manipulate after she got the bite.  
Stiles smiled to himself again and looked around to find any of the guys, he was feeling much better after the music began to sound more like a muffled mess than a loud bang. He walked out of the ring of people around the fire and found himself smiling and looking at the sky. The stars looked so much brighter now.  
He found himself falling back to the sand with a soft thump and everything around him stopped. He inhaled deeply a grabbed some of the cold sand beside him, feeling it between his fingers.  
Things weren't so bad.  
“Stiles?” Lydia's voice penetrated his calm with its intense undercurrent of uncertainty.  
The boy opened his eyes and looked at her. Her skin had a sheen of sweat over it and her scent was turning sour. “What's wrong?” Stiles asked as he sat up, sand was stuck to his skin and he began brushing it off with his hand.  
“Something's wrong.” Her voice trembled and she began pulling him up by his arm and then brought her lips to his ear. “I can hear vibrations...” She drawled.  
“You don't mean the bass do you?” Stiles frowned. “Where are the others? I think we need to go.”  
Her hold on him tightened and he felt her manicured nails digging in slightly. “No.” She stated sternly.  
Stiles gave her a questioning look with a tilted head.  
“Just take me to the car, please.” She pleated and sniffled against her hand as her eyes moistened up.  
Stiles bit his lip in hesitation for a moment but complied non-the-less.

They sat in the back of Jackson's car and Lydia quickly put the car's key in the ignition and started the car up, music began playing loud enough for Stiles to not be able to get a clear read on Lydia's heartbeat yet able to listen to the music outside.  
“Can you still hear it?” He asked.  
Lydia nodded. “Its not a sound.” She began. “Not exactly,” She closed her eyes and tipped her head to the side. “like an ornament that can't make sound but the vibrations of it are still there... like flicking a stretched out thread.” She explained.  
“Does it give out any feeling? Something you can translate? I don't hear you screaming so it shouldn't be a call for death right?” Stiles spoke quick.  
She shook her head. “I am not sure Stiles. It doesn't make me want to scream but it scares me.” She replied and opened her eyes. “It stopped.”  
“Why did you come to me?” Stiles asked. Jackson would have been a better choice in his opinion.  
She looked at him for a moment and rearranged a strand of her hair that had fallen in her face and out of place. “I think it lead me to you.” She confessed. “I think you may be in danger.”  
“Here?” Stiles hissed and looked around frantically for any obvious threat.  
Lydia slapped his arm, “No you idiot!” she said, shaking her head.  
“Then why are your Banshee senses tingling now?” Stiles asked.  
“I think its just a warning.” She informed the male.  
Stiles sighed.  
“I think we should go back to the party. Jackson may have noticed that I am not around.” She smirked and turned the engine off and got out of the car, Stiles followed.  
They walked in the sand and had to pass the large bonfire before reaching the rest of the pack. A scent of smoked wormwood infiltrated his nose for a moment before he followed it with his head. The only thing he spotted was a tall figure with long dark brown hair walking away in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be appreciated and will make me more eager to continue writing. i think i have about 5 chapters more to write give or take... at most i'll try to round it up to 20... or 15 if i write long ass chapters....


	14. Chapter 13

   Stiles could see that Lydia was still affected by what happened and wasn't able to enjoy herself so he went up to Jackson. “Dude,” he began “I think we should go soon.” he told the other and indicated Lydia with a slight head movement. 

   Jackson must have seen that something wasn't right and grabbed Stiles' forearm. “What happened?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

   The brunette wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not, so he decided that being vague would be enough for now. “She told me that she was feeling a bit off... and its not only her!” He added and pointed at Erica who was grinding against some college boys. “She is going through a bad phase and I don't think she would appreciate knowing that we are letting her go crazy because of some booze.”

   “She got wolfsbane?” Jackson asked.

   Stiles shrugged. “I didn't smell it but she is acting a bit not sober...” He trailed off.

   The blond hummed for a moment and then looked at his watch. He frowned, “It's only two in the morning but I guess we can leave.” 

   “I'll grab Erica, meet at the car?” Stiles asked, walking backwards.

   "Grab Allison too!” Jackson insisted.

   Surprisingly, it didn't take too long to detach Erica from the drunk frat boys but he did had to promise that there would be dessert when they got home. Stiles doubted that there would be any, but he also doubted that she would be pestering him when asleep. 

   Thankfully, Allison was with Isaac and not Scott when he found her. Her cheeks were pink, her smile was wide and reaching her eyes. “Hey,” Stiles said. “my group is leaving okay?” He asked and touched Allison's arm. They both looked like they wanted to ask why but Allison just shrugged and smiled again.

   “Bye Isaac!” She laughed and followed Stiles willingly. “Why are we leaving?” She asked the werewolf after walking a couple of feet away.

   “Lydia is not feeling that well and I am getting a little antsy.” Stiles replied.

   Erica came on the other side of Stiles and dropped her arm around his shoulders, blond hair tickling the side of his throat. “Are we all going to cuddle in the back of    the car?” She asked, lips forming a pout.

   Stiles was about to answer but-

_ (static) shut it. Don't speak don't look (static) me (static) _

_ (thunder) _

_ I told you (static)  _

_ take it _

_ take it _

_ (static) _

   Stiles shook his head furiously and his heart-beat skyrocketed. _What was that?_ , he wondered.

   “Stiles?” Erica asked and pawed at Stiles' chest.

   “I'm f-fine.” Stiles stammered. He willed his heart to stop being so furiously fast and gave the blond a smile. “Yes we can cuddle.” He nodded and she smiled.

   Stiles glanced on his other side to see that Allison was side-eying him a bit but her eyes quickly shifted away.

   “C' mon you slowpokes! Move!” Jackson hollered out of the driver's window. Lydia rolled her eyes from the passenger's seat and then shook her head.

   Stiles grinned at both of them and when Allison opened the back door she got in, after her Stiles pushed Erica to the middle seat.

   “Guys, where are you going?” Scott called out as he ran up to them. 

   “I'm not feeling well.” Lydia quickly replied and touched her mouth.

   “You guys can stay. Don't worry about it.” Stiles added.

   Scott frowned. “Allison?” He asked.

   “Lydia is my best friend.” She started. “I'm not leaving her with Jackson when she isn't feeling well.” She continued.

   The True Alpha narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Okay, see you later.” He said and clapped at Stiles' back before he left.

   Stiles watched him go for a moment before he entered the car and got welcomed by Erica's hug and wild hair. “You promised cuddles.” She murmured against his shoulder.

  Stiles rolled his eyes and with an arm hugged her back as they settled in a comfortable position. 

 

 

 

   The ride back was silent. The girls fell asleep pretty quick after the beach disappeared from the rear-view mirrors.

   “You can sleep too.” Jackson commented as he took a turn into the highway. They will have to skip at least ten exits in order to get on a road towards Beacon Hills. 

   Stiles shook his head lightly. “I don't want to sleep.” He whispered and looked up towards the night sky. If he concentrated hard enough he could sketch out pictures. It didn't last long. His thoughts trailed to the sounds he had heard. _Were they anything like what Lydia has?_

   He remembered that earlier he had almost heard something as well but he hadn't really paid any attention to it. It could have been important. Stiles wondered if these voices came because of his revival and snorted at that thought as it was clearly it. He decided that he needed to tell Peter about it. _Derek?_ , he shook his head. Stiles could clearly see Derek getting even more worried and barricading him in a room for eternity. 

   He would tell Derek later. 

_Just for a couple of days_ , he promised himself.

 

 

 

   Back at the Hale house Derek was laying awake on his bed. Sleep couldn't find him and this time it wasn't because of the horror of fire or graves. His bedside lamp lit up the room in eerie orange light that cast sharp shadows against the empty walls of his bedroom. He sighed. There was a weight on his chest and it seemed to be unmoving as he tried to roll over in his bed. 

   He took his phone from where he kept it under his pillow and decided to throw one of his Beta's a message, ask if there is trouble. He settles with sending the message to Boyd.

   Derek only had to wait a minute before he received a reply.

 

   Boyd: _The girls, J and SS have been on their way back for a while._

 

   Derek frowned at his phone.

 

   Derek: _When did they leave?_

 

   Boyd: _They've been gone for some hours... they should be there any minute now. Stop worrying._

 

   Derek dropped his phone beside him and decided to get up. He tried to listen for Peter down the hall but only silence echoed back so he felt confident that the other was in his room, hopefully asleep.

   The werewolf climbed down the stairs and reached the kitchen where he found a small pile of dirty plates in the sink. He shrugged and turned the faucet on, letting the warm water pour onto the plates with dried sauces and food stains.

   As a werewolf whose temperature ran hot, the higher temperature of the water seemed cool against his skin and yet the water streamed. It didn't take him longer than 5 minutes to finish the chore and he began drying them before placing them in their appropriate place. He couldn't help but think of Stiles' return. _What if he is hungry?_ , he thought and began to rummage through the fridge. He was in no way any type of cook but sandwiches was something he knew how to make for sure.

   He was on his way to make a fifth sandwich when he heard Jackson's familiar engine driving towards the house. He ate a thin slice of turkey and walked to the front door. He continued on outside to meet the young ones.

   “Hey!” Stiles greeted. He looked pretty tired and his clothes looked weathered. 

   Derek nodded and frowned when he saw Lydia and Erica. Erica looked quite drunk and hazy eyed while Lydia looked like she has seen a ghost. “Are you guys okay?” The older werewolf asked. 

   Lydia quickly brought herself together and a trained smile adorned her face. “Peachy Derek. Jackson and I will go back to his place now. We have some talking to do.” Jackson narrowed his eyes at her but followed her lead.

   “You guys go, I'll stay here with Erica.” Allison told the couple and placed a comforting arm around Erica's shoulders. Erica frowned and looked at Stiles who just smiled at her reassuringly. Allison and Erica were not the most comfortable together. Maybe it has to do with the arrows.

   Lydia nodded her goodbyes and went back to the car with Jackson and they quickly skidded off.

   “Showoff.” Stiles whispered to himself making Allison chuckle.

   “It's okay I'm staying right?” Allison asked Derek, suddenly unsure of her welcome.

   “You know where the guestrooms are.” Was Derek's surly reply.

   Allison smiled and went inside the house with Erica in tow. “I'm feeling weird.” The blond murmured.

   “What did she drink?” Derek found himself asking as all he could smell from all teenagers was alcohol, smoke and seawater. 

   “The party.” He started. “and some wolvesbane laced alcohol of course.” Stiles grinned and walked up to Derek giving him a peck on the lips. The sudden taste of alcohol made Derek rear back.

   “What did you have?” He put emphasis on the 'you'.

   Stiles rolled his eyes. “Something fruity that burned while you sir taste like turkey!” Stiles' eyes gleamed. “Where is the food?” He asked.

   Derek sighed and took Stiles' hand. “I made some sandwiches.” He replied and lead the boy in the house. Stiles nearly squealed as he scented out the food from the kitchen counter, which was found by Peter as well. The older Hale was wearing some loose sweats and gray tank-top as he leaned over the table and ate another bite of the sandwiches Derek made, a hint of mustard could be detected in the air.

   “Give me one of those.” Stiles nearly growled and escaped Derek's grip to run to the plate next to Peter. Peter only glanced over and kept chewing. The boy licked his lips and took the fattest sandwich in the bunch. “I'm going to enjoy this.” He murmured and bit in, the moaning began as he started to chew.

   “How was the party?” Peter asked after finishing off his sandwich.

   “Pretty great actually!” _If we forget about some details that I will not mention yet_. Stiles added in his head.

   Peter narrowed his eyes at the reply and looked at Derek. The older man knew something was wrong.

   Derek grew irritated at the thought that Peter could know if Stiles was lying without hearing a skip in the heart-beat.

   “Sure.” Peter murmured and Stiles did a weird eyebrow thing at him. “I'll see you in the morning Stiles.”

   “Goodnight Peter.” Stiles swallowed the last of his food and then turned to Derek. “We should go too.”

   Derek nodded.

   They both ended up in Derek's room under the covers. Nothing dirty happened, just a few slow kisses and lingering touches that left a warm feeling under their skin. Stiles smiled at Derek lazily and placed himself as the little spoon before closing his eyes. Derek pushed is lips against Stiles' neck and allowed sleep to finally take over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've become one of those authors that take forever i am sorry.... plot finally appears and things will happen soon... Stiles' adventures aren't over i promise... if anyone wants to add ideas comment below everything is welcome. you can also message me on my tumblr account: immortallycrazed  
> and you can also follow me


	15. Chapter 14

Thunder shook Stiles to the core and he woke up feeling his heart trying to pop out of his chest. The effect of the sound and tremors made him feel more human than wolf and that worried him even more. He wasn't supposed to get scared like that.

The lump behind him pulled him back down against a warm chest. He felt his smooth cheek get tickled by some chest hair a bit and readjusted to make himself more comfortable. Their legs intertwined as their bodies came together even more. There was so much skin to skin contact that Stiles felt himself relax and look up.

That wasn't Derek. There were no green eyes looking at him sleepily. Stiles felt himself panic as Deukalion's dead red misted eyes looked straight at him. The boy pulled himself away but there were iron grips on him that wouldn't let go. Cracked lips stretched out in an imitation of a smile.

“Let me go!” Stiles said. The dead mans eyes shimmered. “Let me go!” Stiles yelled and the iron grips on him turned sharp and began digging into his skin making him cry out in pain.

Between the blink of an eye, Stiles found himself in the cave he was kept in, but this time he wasn't alone. There were tall shadows surrounding him but he couldn't see them clearly as he was surrounded by fire as well. Tall fire that almost reached the top of the ceiling and it seemed that all it did was trap him inside. It was unbearably hot and he had to leave, he didn't want to die, he didn't know what was going on all he wanted was to go back with the others and leave, he just wanted to leave but there was no escape. He attempted to jump through the flames but there was a barrier that made him topple back. 

Laughter echoed against the walls of the cave and inside his head.

He looked down and saw druid inspired markings carved on the floor that couldn't be erased by his footing. Warm tears began to trail down his cheeks as he recognized some formations of lines as summonings of death and absolute pain.

“Let me go...” He whispered at the shadows. “Let me go!” He began to say louder as he saw the circle of fire around him begin to get closer. “Why are you doing this let me go!” He yelled. The laughter startled him in its intensity but the fire didn't stop getting closer. He began to scream as he felt his skin burn.

Hands hotter than lava took a hold of him as he continued screaming and began shaking him. The movement did nothing but make everything worse. He felt himself inhale fire and there no longer was any oxygen in his lungs and they burned.

 

 

He coughed and everything was cold and wet. He coughed again and opened his eyes. Everything was dark but he could clearly see that he was back in Derek's bedroom with the aforementioned looking pale and smelling scared, the whole room smelled like fear and worry. Peter and Erica were also there, standing by the door. Peter was holding an empty glass and only then did Stiles realize that his face and naked chest were drenched in icy water. 

“You had a nightmare.” Derek whispered from right beside him. He was holding some napkins and then began placing them against Stiles' wet skin. 

“Didn't feel like one.” Stiles confessed. “It was just so... lifelike.”

Erica walked up to the bed. “Do you feel better now?” She asked and took a hold of his clammy hand in hers. 

He nodded and gave her a weak smile. “What time is it? Oh,” He paused as he saw that it was 11 in the morning. The room looked pretty dark, only because of the shut window. “I guess its time for brunch.” He smiled and looked at Derek. “Are you giving me breakfast in bed Lover?” He winked to alleviate the tension. 

It didn't really work but Peter did roll his eyes and announced “I'll be in the library, if anyone needs another glass of water in the face don't call for me.” and then walked out.

“I love how he so accurately presents himself like an uncaring asshole sometimes.” Stiles said.

“He really is.” Erica stated. “It's just you that he likes.”

Stiles rolled his body to look and face Derek. “What do you want to do?” He asked.

“Call Deaton.” Derek said and motioned Erica away.

“Right away boss!” She exclaimed.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“We need to tell him about the nightmares.” Derek answered.

“Don't I have any say in the matter?” Stiles asked looking defeated.

“Not really.” He replied. “This is a very delicate matter and we really need to be open to all suggestions.” The Hale nuzzled his face at the crook of Stiles' neck. “Peter can only research so much.” He sighed.

Stiles patted the side of Derek's face in comfort. “Okay, you can have Deaton over... again.” He smiled and got out of the bed slowly. “C'mon big guy! Lets go for that bacon I smell Allison cooking.”

Derek nodded. “Are you aware that you have stronger senses than the rest of us? Even Scott?” He asked as he couldn't help but wonder.

Stiles was pulling up a pair of Derek's clean sweats over his ass and gnawed at his lip. “I was wondering about that one. Couldn't help but notice that I tend to be the first to turn around when identifying sounds and such.” He replied honestly and wore a random gray shirt he found in Derek's closet. The clothes in there were surprisingly messy, nothing like how clean and tidy the rest of the room was. 

“Food is getting served.” Derek mumbled as he heard Erica stomp towards the kitchen in excited leaps.

Stiles rushed Derek into clothes and gave him a couple neck bites when the other man would take too long which led to some making out against walls on the way down.

“I love kissing you.” Stiles mumbled in-between lip-locking and heavy breathing. He really felt like he could say the L-word in its regular eight letter sentence but he was aware that that could seem rushed by the other and he didn't want to push it even if he knew the other felt the same. 

Derek hummed his agreement and licked his own lips to taste what was left of Stiles there. 

“Stop making out and come eat before its all gone!” Allison called from the kitchen suddenly making Stiles startle and hit his head against the wall sharply. 

“Pushy pushy.” Stiles hissed and took Derek's hand in his to walk to the kitchen finally. 

Erica, Allison were sitting on the counters of the kitchen eating from plates situated on their laps while Peter was sitting by the kitchen table with his coffee, what looked like a cheese omelet and his laptop. 

“Did you bully them away from the table Peter?” Stiles teased and took a seat next to him where another plate of breakfast omelet and bacon lay. The girls rolled their eyes and Peter shook his head and sipped his coffee. Why he drank coffee Stiles didn't ask. Werewolf's could not be affected by caffeine, Stiles made Scott test it out.

“Has Deaton been contacted?” Derek asked the girls and sat down himself. 

Erica nodded.

“And?” Derek insisted.

“He will be here in about two hours. He is in the middle of surgery.” Erica continued.

“You guys always seem to forget that the Doctor has an actual job that doesn't involve werewolves.” Allison smirked and sipped some coffee. 

“Is he performing surgery on a kitty?” Stiles asked adoringly.

Derek flicked his lover's ear making the other squawk. “Idiot.” The Beta murmured.

Before Stiles was able to reply Allison's cellphone went off. She placed her cup of coffee to the counter and checked her device. She frowned.

“What's wrong?” Erica asked.

“Deaton is telling us that we should head over there instead.” Allison replied.

“Why?” Derek asked and Allison shrugged in reply as she continued texting.

“Are you asking him?” Erica asked.

Allison shook her head. “I'm just updating Lydia on everything.” 

“Is she going to meet us at Deaton's?” Stiles asked and Allison nodded.

“Looks like it.”

Derek sighed and got up. He rushed up the stairs to his bedroom.

“I guess that is our cue to get ready.” Erica smiled and headed upstairs too after placing her cup in the sink.

“I think I'm good actually.” Stiles shrugged as he began looking for his shoes. 

Allison also wore her shoes and Peter just continued drinking his coffee in his red robe. 

The younger Hale jumped down the stairs and glanced at Peter. “You not coming?” He asked the older Hale. Peter looked back at Derek and Stiles before smiling wickedly. 

“My books and I have our own appointment.” Peter replied.

“Thank you Peter.” Stiles said and grabbed Derek's hands to lead him to the camaro outside. Stiles was starting to deeply respect Peter as he saw how helpful he was being. After everything that had happened Stiles appreciated all the help he was getting from someone who he had ones helped kill. Stiles was certainly glad that he wasn't working alone in his room anymore. Being part of a Pack was truthfully balancing him out. Certain instances notwithstanding.

_ (static) _

Stiles held his breath and shut his eyes

_ (static) _

_ I told you. _

_ Don't -! Oh my -! _

_ (static) _

_ Shut it. _

_ Don't speak. _

_ You litt- (shriek)  _

“Stiles?” Derek touched his cheek and took him out of his trance. Stiles inhaled deeply and smiled, trying his best to calm his beating heart. Derek was about to say something but the girls ran out of the house with happy shouts.

“All ready?” Erica asked and they all got in the car once she was met with affirmations. The two girls sat in the back as the two boys occupied the driver's and passenger's seat. 

Once Derek put his car in drive he took a hold of Stiles' hand in a show of support. They all heard Erica's 'aww' at the gesture and Stiles snickered. 

“Girls will be girls.” Stiles commented and squeezed Derek's hand, linking their fingers together. Erica kicked the back of Stiles' seat making Derek growl in warning. “Watch the leather!” Stiles laughed. “Derek will throw you out of the car.”

“And run you through.” Allison added with a small smile that was wiped off when Erica slapped her arm. 

“Shut up.” The blond grumbled but kept smiling.

Stiles felt at ease in the car, forgetting about the voices, until Derek took the last turn off the main road to drive up to Doctor Deaton's Veterinary office. Stiles felt Erica lean in from the back seat, “It's all going to be fine. Deaton will have answers I am sure of it.” she said and patted his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for being such a late person... i just procrastinate a lot. And i have a hard time filling in plot in this story even if i have a beautiful ending in mind... its just frustrating.  
> So, if any of you guys also have issues with procrastination you can visit my new blog https://procrastinatingnightmares.wordpress.com ... its just something i just started so it is empty but i will be posting about When He Comes Back and any other stuff i may do and about college and its going to be very real about me and its gonna be slowly worked on of course just like this fic :)


End file.
